L'Ombre et la Lumière
by Peluchette
Summary: /YooSu/  Pour YooChun, un jeune garçon qui a perdue ces parents et doit s'occuper de sa petite soeur, les temps sont durs. Il doit donc abandonner le lycée et vendre son propre corps pour subvenir aux besoins de JanDi  sa soeur . De l'autre côté il y a
1. Prologue

Il se promenait dans les rues , attendant que les derniers rayons du soleil se meurent pour laisser place aux étoiles. La nuit finit enfin par tombée, amenant avec elle le froid. Le jeune homme se rendit au même endroit que le soir précédent et tous les soirs depuis bientôt un an. Il se figea devant la petite ruelle sombre qu'il connaissait par coeur, c'était son lieu de travail. On ne peut pas dire qu'il aimait son métier, bien au contraire mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors comme tout les soirs il se posta au bout de cette rue, attendant l'arrivé d'un client, et comme chaque soirs ils étaient nombreux. Les mêmes personnes vulgaires, les mêmes mains envieuses, les mêmes regards ardents, les corps ondulant de plaisir, souillant le sien. Il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait gagner de l'argent alors il endurait, trichait et surjouait en vendant son propre corps à de parfaits inconnus. Le soleil finit par refaire son apparition amenant avec lui le dégout de lui même et la douleur dans son corps épuisé. Il récupéra l'argent qu'on lui avait laissé pour ces quelques heures de plaisirs non partagés et sortit de l'hôtel. La brise matinal rafraîchissait la peau de son visage et essuyait la fine pellicule de sueur qui y stagnait. Il marcha pendant trente minutes et se stoppa devant une petite mansarde de bois dont il poussa la porte.

-YooChun , cria une voix de fillette.

Il vit apparaître devant lui une petite fille brune aux joues rougies par le sommeil qui venait d'être interrompu.

-Déja debout JanDi ?

-Oui, je t'attendais !

YooChun tendit ses bras et la brunette sauta dans ceux-ci, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la petite joue chaude de celle-ci. Ce contact lui réchauffa le coeur.

-Joyeux anniversaire petite soeur, dit-il tout en la couvant d'un regard emplis de tendresse.

-Merci.

-On ira choisir ton cadeau plus tard, je dois d'abord me reposer et me doucher. C'est d'accord ?

-Hum !

JanDi repartit vers sa chambre tandis que son frère avait déja disparu sous la couette de son lit. Il s'endormit très vite, mais ce fut un sommeil agité par de nombreux cauchemars.

De l'autre côté de la ville, une bande de lycéen marchaient le long d'une rivière, illuminée par les rayons rouges du soleil. L'un d'eux était resté en retrait et observait un petit papillon posé sur une pensée sauvage. Lorsqu'il vit le petit animal battre des ailes et s'envoler un magnifique sourire découvrit ses dents blanches.

-Il fera beau demain, murmura le jeune homme de sa voix cristalline.

-JunSu ! Dépêches toi on va être en retard ! cria l'un de ses camarades.

Il courut pour les rattrapper et ils prirent la direction de leur lycée. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils firent face à une grande porte en bois qui protégeait un prestigieux lycée privée. Il n'y avait là que des enfants provenant d'une famille aisée ou fortunée. Et par dessus tout il n'y avait là que des élèves avec des notes bien supérieures à la moyenne habituelle. Les garçons prirent chacun le chemin de leur classe respective, débutant une journée semblable aux autres.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, seulement une sensation de froid et de mal-être qui s'emparait de tout son corps. Il se tourna vers son réveil pour découvrir qu'il était déja quinze heure dix... Il avait trop dormi. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain priant pour qu'il y ait de l'eau chaude. Il tourna le robinet pour découvrir avec bonheur qu'une douce chaleur émanait du liquide transparent. Il ôta ses vêtements, découvrant un corps meurtris, en effet de grandes griffures accompagnées de bleus lasséraient ses hanches et des morsures étaient bien apparentes au niveau de son cou. Il se mit sous le jet d'eau laissant couler celle-ci sur ses omoplates, descendant dans le bas de son dos. Il aurait tant voulu que ces mauvais souvenirs coulent en même temps que le liquide chaud, mais ils restaient le troublant de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie, il n'en avait plus la force. Après quelques minutes passé sous la douche, laissant le temps à son corps de se réchauffer, il sortit et enfila le peu d'habits propres qu'il possédait.

-JanDi ?, appela t-il de sa chambre.

-YooChun tu es réveillé !

-Oui, on va faire les magasins ?

La petite lui répondit à l'affirmatif tout en souriant de toutes ses jolies petites dents. Ils sortirent tout deux, se dirigeant vers la ville qui n'était pas très loin. YooChun savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir un magnifique cadeau à sa petite soeur et il s'en voulait intérieurement. Mais JanDi, malgrès son jeune âge et son ignorance quand au travail de son frère, savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas riche et savait quel cadeau elle pouvait demander et ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Les rues étaient bondées de mondes, pas étonnant pour un mercredi après-midi, ils se firent un petit chemin jusqu'au magasin où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avec leur parent aujourd'hui décédés.

-On entre ? demanda le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son regard de petit garçon.

-Oui !

La petite courait dans tout les rayons à la recherche "DU" cadeau qui lui plairait. YooChun tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre entre les peluches et les poupés.

-Ouah ! YooChun j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais ! dit JanDi avec des petites étoiles dans le yeux.

-Montre-moi ça , dit-il en tendant une main.

JanDi y déposa une petite peluche en forme de chat toute douce et toute blanche. YooChun savait que sa soeur rêvait d'en avoir un vrai, mais il devait s'y opposait car ils avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir donc il n'avaient en aucun cas de quoi nourrir un chat.

-Je sais qu'on ne peut pas en avoir un vrai alors laisse moi avoir celui-là !

YooChun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant le visage souriant de sa soeur car il pouvait voir toute la déception de celle-ci qui venait de passer dans son regard en un instant. Il se tourna bien vite pour que la jeune brune ne voit pas la petite larme qui venait de franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda t-elle.

-Si, si bien sur.. Allons à la caisse.

Une fois le cadeau payé, Yoochun emmena JanDi manger une glace en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire et ils se rendirent tout deux dans le petit cimetière qui bordait la rivière. JanDi voulait absolument montrer son nouveau petit chat à ses parents, alors devant la petite pierre tombale elle le sortit et le posa par terre.

A l'autre bout de la rivière le même groupe de lycéen fesait le chemin inverse, ils rentraient chez eux. Le garçon au sourire angélique s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe frèche.

-Tu reste là , lui lança une de ses amis.

-Oui, je rentrerais plus tard ! A demain les gars !

-A demain, répondit le petit groupe.

JunSu se laissa tomber en arrière posant sa tête sur le gazon et respirant à plein poumon la bonne odeur des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Puis tout en imaginant des paysages divers il ferma les yeux, somnolant à moitié. Son esprit vagabonda entre plusieurs pays, les champs de tournesols de la ville où il était né, le partère de coquelicot de la maison de sa cousine, puis il revit la scène du matin avec le petit papillon qui lui présageait un belle journée le lendemain. Il rouvrit les yeux soudainement et se redressa.

-A quoi bon avoir une belle journée... Rien ne se passera comme tous les jours, soupira t-il.

Il était lassé, lassé de voir toujours les mêmes personnes, de suivre toujours les mêmes cours, d'avoir toujours les mêmes conversations. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces jours qui passaient et se ressemblaient tous.  
Il resta une heure assit au bord de la rivière regardant le jour décliner peu à peu et il estima qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il se releva attrappa son sac et pris le même chemin que ces amis une heure auparavant. Il passa devant la petite grille du cimetière qui était ouverte mais n'y jeta même pas un regard. Il continua juste sa route, en imaginant sa vie autrement.

A peine cinq minutes après le passage de JunSu, une petite brune sortit en courant de ce même cimetière suivit de près par son frère.

-Je penses que maman et papa ont aimé mon cadeau !

-Oui je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont adoré ! Jani il est temps de rentrer !

-D'accord !

YooChun attrappa la main de sa soeur et ils prirent le chemin de leur maison.


	3. Chapiter 2

La nuit approchait à grand pas, YooChun sentait une boule se formait au creu de son ventre. Il ne voulait pas y retourner... Soudain le regard de JanDi lui revint en tête et il se répéta qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il passa devant la chambre de celle-ci, posant un doux regard sur le petit corps endormi, et sortit de la maison. Il avait froid, tellement froid, mais il ne savait pas si c'était la température de l'extérieur ou le simple fait de se rendre dans cette ruelle qui lui glaçait les jambes. Il s'efforça tout de même d'avancer, en se répétant qu'un jour tout ça prendrait fin. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre jeunes garçons qui étaient dans le même cas que lui, il les salua timmidement avant de rejoindre son emplacement habituel. Un vieil homme passa dans la rue leur répétant la même chose chaque soir.

-Alors mes mignons, vous êtes en forme ce soir ?

Personne ne répondait.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt, car si jamais l'un de vous revient bredouille c'est à moi qu'il aura à faire !

Un garçon qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année lacha un léger hoquet. Il tremblait légèrement et regardait ses pieds. Le vieillard s'approcha de lui d'un pas langoureux.

-Toi petit, quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Min...MinWoo, répondit t-il appeuré.

-Bien MinWoo, voudrait tu oublier tout ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, donnant une réponse affirmative à l'homme. Celui-ci sortit une petite boite de sa poche intérieur et l'ouvrit. YooChun savait très bien ce qu'elle contenait, de la drogue. Doux poison qui leur ferait oublier jusqu'à leur propre mère. Il avait toujours refusait d'en prendre lorsque le Boss lui en proposait, et ce soir il refuserait une fois de plus. Ils n'étaient que deux à ne pas prendre de petit cachet miraculeux pour se sentir mieux. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants disparu pour laisser place aux premiers clients du soir. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers YooChun d'un pas assuré.

-T'es pas mal toi, dit l'homme d'une quarantaine. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Vous n'avez nullement besoin de le connaître, répondit YooChun.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, glissant une main sur sa cuisse, et colla ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Oh si, je veux pouvoir crier ton nom quand on sera en plein acte.

YooChun le regarda fixement, cet homme le dégoutait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, mais on ne lui avait jamais dit ça d'un air aussi déterminé.

-Micky, dit-il en détournant son regard de l'homme.

Ce n'était certes pas son vrai nom, juste un surnom qu'il avait pris pour ce métier ne voulant pas révéler sa véritable identité. Mais même ce surnom il ne voulait pas le dire à ce gars.

-Ok Micky... Toi et moi on va passer un super moment.

Tout en disant ça il posa sa main sur les fesse de YooChun qui frissona de dégout. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller avec lui, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? La règle était clair, lorsqu'une personne vous choisis, aucun refus n'est possible. Contraint il le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture et se mit sur le siège passager. L'homme roula quelques minutes et s'arrêta brusquement fesant sursauter le jeune garçon.

-Désolé mon grand mais je ne penses pas pouvoir attendre.

Sur ces mots il tira la manette du siège et se mit à califourchon sur YooChun. Il le prit dans la voiture, comme ça sans ménagement ni confort. Le jeune homme supportait la douleur en silence et poussait de petits gémissements qui lui paraissaient tellement faux mais qui convainquirent le plus vieux. Il dut supporter ce calvaire pendant plus d'une heure, attendant que son amant assouvisse toutes ses envies. Le supplice s'acheva pour le plus grand soulagement de YooChun qui sortit presque en courant de la voiture pour se replacer au coin de la rue lorsque l'homme le ramena. Deux autres hommes succédèrent au premier et la nuit toucha à sa fin. Tout en rentrant chez lui YooChun soufflait sur ses doigts que le froid paralysé peu à peu. JanDi n'était pas encore lever, il se dirigea donc directement dans sa chambre pour dormir. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que l'horrible image de son premier client en train de crier son nom passa dans son esprit. Il se redressa, essouflé et tremblant. Il ne voualit pas refermer les yeux de peur de revoir cette scène insuportable, mais la fatigue gagna du terrain et il finit pas s'endormir.

Dans une villa du centre de la ville, un jeune garçon dormait paisiblement. Soudain la vois d'une femme s'éleva dans toute la maison.

-JunSu ! Debout ! Tu vas être en retard !

Celui-ci se retourna dans son lit, grognant à moitié, dérangé par la voix aigue de sa mère. Voyant que le garçon ne donner aucun signe de vie la mère s'énerva et tira sur la couette découvrant le corps à moitié nu de son fils.

-JunSu ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire que les pyjamas ça existe ! dit-elle agacée.

-Mais... M'man j'préfères dormir en caleçon ! grommela JunSu.

-Bon trève de discussion dépêches toi de filer sous la douche !

JunSu se leva difficilement et se mit sous l'eau chaude. Cela le réveillait un peu, il se savonna rapidement pui sortit de la salle de bain. Il enfila son uniforme scolaire, avala une tartine et sortit de la maison. Devant la grille un de ces amis l'attendait.

-Oh JunSu qu'est-ce 'tu fous ! On va être en retard encore à cause de toi si ça continu.

-Désolé SeungHyun... J'me suis levé à la bourre.

-Pour changer ! Bon aller bouges ton arrière train il faut qu'on y aille.

Il rejoignit son camarade et ils prirent le même chemin que chaque jours, retrouvant d'autres amis à certains endroits. Ils passèrent une fois de plus devant le cimetière, ils longèrent la rivièrent et enfin ils arrivèrent ans leur lycée. JunSu en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de cette vie de riche, il voulait voyager, voir le monde, faire de belle rencontre. Mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion, il devait étudier durement pour ne pas décevoir ses parents qui avaient investi dans son avenir. Alors contraint il suivi les cours, les uns après les autres, remplissant ses cahiers d'informations diverses. Pendant le cours d'histoire il prit une décision : Changer de vie. Il était résolu et déterminé, mais avant de changer de vie, il devait se changer lui même...


	4. Chapitre 3

Ce matin là YooChun s'était levé de bonne heure et conduisit JanDi à l'école. Il n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé alors il se décida à aller faire un tour et de rendre "visite" à ses parents. Il flanna dans les rues de la ville, s'arrêtant pour admirer des vitrines, des affiches ou mêmes des personnes qui dansaient entre deux restaurants. La vie normale lui manquait, soudain il vit passer une bande de lycéens et il se remémora l'accident de l'année passé :

*FLASH BACK :

-YooChun ? dit un homme portant une veste noir.

-Oui...

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Avait-il bien entendu ? C'est parents étaient-ils vraiment morts ? Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra sur le sol d'un couloir du lycée. Ses larmes coulaient et ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, son corps était prit de tremblement incontrolable et une guerre éclatait à l'intérieur de son crane. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans eux ? Et sa soeur... Qui s'en occuperait ? Il rentra chez lui, dépité et abbatu... Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de peine, il voulait être fort et le cacher. Mais lorsqu'il dut faire face à sa jeune soeur, le regard emplis de larmes appelant éperdument sa mère, il ne résista pas et s'écroula à ses côtés. Il resta près d'elle toute la nuit, calmant ses crises d'angoisse, la réconfortant après un cauchemar et la calinant lorsque ses larmes recommençaient à tomber. Pendant cette horrible nuit, il prit une décision, une décision qui allait gacher sa vie, une décision qui gaspillerait son avenir : il arrêtait ses études pour trouver un emplois qui lui permettrait d'élever JanDi.  
Il avait désespérément tenté de trouver un travail dans un restaurant, un superette, un magasin textil... Mais rien, personne n'avait besoin de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la rue à gagner de l'argent en se donnant à des hommes riches qui voulaient assouvir leurs fantasmes répugnant sur de jeunes garçons.

FIN DU FLASH BACK*

Il regarda passer les jeunes garçons de son âge en se disant que lui aussi il aurait pu avoir des amis, une carrière... Essayant de chasser ses envies impossible de sa tête il prit le chemin qui menait à la rivière.

JunSu regardait les rayons du soleil levant traverser ses rideaux. Il était réveillé depuis presqu'une heure, attendant que son réveil sonne et que la journée commence. Celui-ci dégna enfin se mettre en marche, JunSu l'éteignit aussitôt et se leva, enfilant déja son uniforme. Il prit le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuné et il sortit de chez lui. Personne n'était devant la grille, il regarda donc sa montre et vit qu'il avait quinze minutes d'avance. Il s'assit sur les petites marches en bêton attendant que SeungHyun arrive.

-JunSu ? Dit le garçon avec un air étonné lorsqu'il vit son ami assit devant la maison.

-Bah oui ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ?

-T'es... En avance ! Oh mon Dieu c'est un miracle !

-Roh c'est bon !

Ils prirent une fois de plus le chemin du lycée, rejoignant d'autres amis. Arrivé au bord de la rivière, JunSu s'arrêta brusquement.

-Bah JunSu ça va pas ? demanda l'un de ses camarades.

-Je... Comment dire... Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui... Dites au profs' que je suis malade !

Ses amis le regardèrent comme si un allien venait de faire son apparition. De son côté il leur lança un bref sourire et descendit le tallu qui menait sur la berge. Là il s'allongea dans l'herbe, respirant une fois de plus la bonne odeur de la nature.

YooChun avait nettoyé la tombe de ses parents et avait arrosé les fleurs. Après quelques prières silencieuses il quitta le petit cimetière et marcha le long du cours d'eau. Soudain il se stoppa et regarda droit devant lui. Un jeune homme était allongé dans les hautes herbes, quelques brins verts chatouillant sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux chatains étaient parfaitement coiffés et son uniforme très ajusté. YooChun détourna le regard, il ne pouvait fixer se garçon car une sorte d'aura lumineuse s'échapper de son corps immobile. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité et l'horreur humaine, mais la chose qu'il avait devant lui relevait du fantastique. Il se demanda un instant si ce garçon était humain ou si il était mort et que cet ange était venu pour lui. Son coeur s'emballa, ses paumes devinrent moites et il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir son parfum de la où il se trouvait, un doux parfum d'agrumes et de soleil.  
YooChun ne controlait plus rien, ses sentiments tout comme son corps... Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait, il devait connaître ce garçon...  
Le garçon se leva et YooChun le suivit des yeux, JunSu s'approcha de la rivière semblant regarder quelque chose dans le fond de celle-ci. Soudain son pieds glissa sur une pierre ronde et il se retrouva dans l'eau. Il sentit les ténèbres glacés l'engloutir, il se débattait du mieu qu'il pouvait mais son corps, semblant peser une tonne, retombait toujours plus bas. YooChun rigola un instant en voyant le petit ange tomber à l'eau, mais il cessa bien vite en voyant que celui-ci se débattait comme un chien en cage. Ne savait-il pas nager ? Avait-il un problème ? Il ne se posa pas plus de question, il courut le plus vite possible sur la berge et sauta tout habillé dans l'eau. De son coté JunSu commençait à réellement manquer d'air, il avait fermé les yeux et il sombrait dans le noir total. Lorsqu'il perdit tout espoir, une pression se fit sentir sur sa main droite, il s'accrocha à une chose non-identifié, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentit tirer vers le haut et soudain de l'oxygène arriva en masse dans ses poumons, il était hors de l'eau. Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, le soleil l'éblouissait, il le referma bien vite, mais une voix lointaine semblait lui parler.

-Eh ! Eh ! Tu m'entends !

Il tenta de répondre mais quand il ouvrit la bouche tout ce qui en sortit fut de l'eau. Il toussa, s'étouffant à moitié, la voix se rapprocha et quelqu'un l'aida à se redresser. Peu à peu il se remit et tenta même d'ouvrir les yeux, tout était flou, il ne distingait que quelques formes et il y en avait une plutôt grande à côté de lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Euh.. Je... Oui.

Il frotta plusieurs fois ses yeux endolories et enfin le voile trouble s'en alla et il vit l'herbe, la rivière, le ciel et un garçon. Il le regarda attentivement, il était trempé de la tête au pieds, ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front, son tee-shirt bleu moulait parfaitement bien les courbes de son corps fin et musclé. Son regard était sombre et ténébreux mais une forme de gentillesse émanait de son corps et cela appaisait JunSu.

-Tu as sauté pour me sauver ? demanda le lycéen timidement.

-Nan nan, j'étais en train de me baigner et vu que tu te noyais je t'ai ramemé ici !

-Mais les baignades sont interdites ! dit JunSu d'un visage innocent.

YooChun partit dans un fou-rire en voyant le visage enfantin qu'arborait son vis-à-vis. Il était vraiment très mignon en cet instant. De son côté JunSu ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet étrange garçon se moquait de lui ouvertement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? osa t-il demander.

-Mais non je nageais pas banane ! En plus je ne ferais pas une brasse tout habillé !

-Alors tu m'as vraiment sauvé ? Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

-YooChun, dit le jeune homme en tendant la main.

Le lycéen l'attrappa et la serra autant pour se présenter que pour montrer sa gratitude.

-JunSu ! Si tu veux je peux te préter des vêtements vu que les tiens sont sales à cause de moi !

Le bon sens de YooChun lui ordonnait de refuser, il ne devait pas suivre ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais dans son fort intérieur tout le poussait à accepter et de le suivre même jusqu'en enfer si c'est là qu'il vivait.

-Euh... Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je peux au moins faire ça pour toi.

JunSu ramassa ces affaires et tout en disant à YooChun de le suivre il remonta la rivière doucement. Sur le chemin les deux garçons firent plus amples connaissance.

-Dis-moi YooChun, t'as quel âge ?

-Je viens d'avoir 18 ans !

-HEIN ? Tu veux dire qu'on... A le même age ?

-Bah oui apparement !

-Et tu vas à quel lycée ?

YooChun baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait abandonné le lycée et qu'il se prostituait... Que faire ? Il se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler légèrement.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as froid ? demanda JunSu au bord de la crise de panique.

-Nan.. Je.. Un peu, admit-il enfin.

-Vite, ma maison n'est plus très loin !

Ouf ! Il avait évité le sujet lycée, boulot, famille, et tout ça sans le vouloir ! Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison blanche, JunSu ouvrit la barrière et demanda à YooChun d'entrer. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée devant la grandeur de la bâtisse et la luxure de l'intérieur.

-Tu veux prendre un douche ? questionna JunSu

-Nan, ne t'en fais pas... Juste des affaires sèches feront l'affaire !

Dix minutes plus tard JunSu revint avec un jean, une chemise à carreaux et un gilet noir.

-Je penses que ça devrait t'aller !

-Euh... Merci.

YooChun n'avait jamais mit d'habits d'aussi bonne qualités, il les déplia avec le plus grand soins, se demandant si il avait vraiment le droit de les porter. Il se décida tout de même à les enfiler, un à un. Il ressortit de la salle de bain sous le regard ébahit de JunSu, qui s'était changé lui aussi et avait opté pour un simple sur-vêtement gris.

-Ouah ! Il te vont super bien ces fringues ! T'as la classe ! Tu fais même plus jeune que tout à l'heure !

-Merci..., dit-il géné.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut lui même du mal à sa reconnaitre. Il avait l'air élégant et il fesait son âge pour une fois. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rester devant ce miroir éternellement à s'imaginer une autre vie, mais bientôt la dur réalité allait le rappeler à lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

JunSu proposa à YooChun de boire une boisson chaude pour éviter qu'il tombe malade. Alors que le petit ange était partie dans la cuisine, YooChun longea le couloir couvert de photo qu'il avait devant lui, soudain il se stoppa pétrifié, un long frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale. Il resta tétanisé devant cette photo pendant plusieurs minutes, inquiet JunSu alla voir ce que fesait l'inconnu chez lui. Il le trouva devant une photo la fixant l'air anxieux.

-C'est mon père, dit JunSu.

YooChun qui ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Qu'avait-il dit ? Cet homme était son père ?

-Ton... Ton père ? murmura le garçon.

-Oui ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nan... Rien.

En vérité il n'y avait pas rien, mais YooChun ne pouvait simplement pas dire au petit ange qu'il connaissait son père pour être l'un de ses clients.

-Je... Je dois partir. Merci encore pour les habits je te les rendrais après les avoir lavé.

Il quitta la maison sans tenir compte des protestations du lycéen. Il courut le plus vite possible mais il trébucha sur un morceau de bois et ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol. De nombreuses larmes dévalaient ses joues, il s'écoeurait lui même. A cause de lui la mère du lycéen avait était trompé, comment pouvait-il encore lui faire face après avoir couché avec son père. Il passa de l'écoeurement à la haine, puis au désespoir. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais une vie normale et que jamais il ne pourait aimer quelqu'un. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de s'assurer que JanDi obtienne ce que lui n'aurait jamais.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'école de sa soeur qui lui sauta au cou quand elle le vit arriver. Ils s'en retournèrent, main dans la main, vers leur petite mansarde de bois. Il lui prépara un bon repas et la mit au lit en lui lisant une histoire et en embrassant son petit front. L'heure était venue pour lui de partir au travail, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait toujours les habits de JunSu, il les enleva découvrant un corps couverts de diverses blessures et enfila ses propres vêtements. Il ne pensait pas que de simples habits pouvaient vous vieillir d'un coup et pourtant en se tournant vers la glace une seconde fois il eut l'impression d'avoir pris trois ou quatre ans de plus.  
Sortant de la maison, le frois s'abattit sur lui, il remonta le col de son manteau avec l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur. Alors qu'il marchait, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque arrivé, la route lui avait semblait si courte aujourd'hui. Il se plaça en bout de rue, comme toujours, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Oh mon dieu JunGu, qui t'a fais ça ? demanda t-il avec un air horrifié.

En effet le garçon devant lui avait un bleu qui lui couvrait la paupière inférieure et la moitié de la paupière supérieure. Au coin de sa bouche tronait une croute qui laissait deviner que sa lèvre avait été ouverte. Une énorme griffe couvrait toute la peau entre sa tempe et son manteau. Il avait vraiment une sale mine.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça Micky, répondit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

YooChun traversa la ruelle et se planta devant l'autre jeune homme, lui empoignant le bras fermement.

-JunGu dit moi tout de suite qui t'as fait ça ! Je ne peux pas le tolérer, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-C'est... C'est l'un de mes clients...

-C'est affreux, j'espère que tu n'auras plus à faire à lui.

-Malheureusement je penses que si... Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Il ma l'a dit hier, dit le jeune homme tristement.

-Quoi ? JunGu je ne peux pas te laisser retourner avec lui en sachant ça ! Il est trop violent...

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un hoquet de peur lui échappa alors qu'il fixait l'autre bout de la rue. YooChun regarda dans la même direction et vit arriver un homme qui avait une carrure du double de la sienne. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant son regard noir. La voix d'un homme les sortit de leur stuppeur.

-Euh.. Vous êtes libre ? demanda t-il à l'intention de JunGu.

Celui-ci ne répondait pas, il se contentait de regarder l'autre homme qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

-Oui il est libre, lacha YooChun poussant son ami vers l'homme devant eux.

Alors que JunGu partait avec son nouveau client, la brute arriva d'un pas assuré, dominant totalement YooChun par la taille.

-Il est où mon Jun-Jun ? demanda t-il affichant un petit sourire qui vous donnez froid dans le dos.

-Il n'est pas là, lui répondit YooChun.

-Comment ça "pas là" ? Il est où ce p'tit con ! J'vais lui faire la peau ! s'énerva la brute.

-Je vais prendre sa place !

L'homme regarda YooChun, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Hm... Très belle alternative. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Micky.

La brute attrapa le bras de YooChun et le traina hors de la ruelle jusqu'à un petit bois qui n'était pas loin.

-On va faire ça ici ? risqua YooChun.

-T'as un problème avec ça ?

-N..Nan..

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec l'autre homme assis sur son bassin. Il pouvait nettement sentir le désir de celui-ci qui devait être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors que la brute commençait à lui enlever ses vêtements, il se rendit compte que de son côté rien ne se passait, aucun désir... Rien. Il prit soudain peur que si l'homme voyait ça il se ferait certainement frapper. Il tenta de s'imaginer un autre visage à la place de celui grossier qu'il avait en face de lui. Il se concentra et commença à distinguer un visage au machoir un peu carré et au tein laiteux. De petits yeux en amandes noirs et une bouche pulpeuse. Ce visage lui était bizarement familié... Il réfléchit de minute avant de s'appercevoir que le visage qu'il visualiser n'était autre que celui de JunSu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il sentit son bas ventre chauffer et son pantalon devenir étroit. Ce gamin lui fesait donc tant d'effet ? Etrange...  
Tout le long de l'acte il n'eut de cesse de penser au visage du lycéen et il se surpris même à gémir, ce qui avant ne lui arrivait jamais. De plus en plus bizarre.

L'homme se releva après avoir assouvis tout ses besoins, jeta quelques pièces sur le sol et abandonna là un YooChun sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire mentalement. Mentalement il avait couché avec JunSu et il avait adoré ça. Il se releva dans l'objectif de finir son travail pour la nuit. Il eut encore deux clients et à huit heures il était sur le chemin de sa maison. Comme toujours il longea la rivière mais se stoppa à l'endroit où la veille il avait sauvé son petit ange. Il revoyait toute la scène, son visage enfantin trempé, ses vêtements qui le moullaient, son odeur qui persistait... Il avait même l'impression d'entendre sa voix qui l'appelait : "YooChun... YooChun.."

-Oh YooChun ! Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune se retourna brusquement et se trouva nez à nez avec JunSu.

-Oh.. JunSu.. Euh salut !

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rentre chez moi !

-Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

Mince il s'était trahit tout seul.

-Nan...

-D'accord.

Il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi ? Aucune expliaction ? Dans un sens YooChun se sentait soulagé mais en même temps il était intrigué. L'ange farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

-Tiens tu as laissé ça chez moi hier !

-Oh merci, je n'ai pas encore les tiens. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, tu peux les garder si tu veux.

-JunSu tu viens, cria l'un de ses camarade au loin.

JunSu lança un regard vers YooChun.

-Tu fait quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demanda t-il.

-Euh... Rien de spécial.

-Ca te gènes si je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?

YooChun ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le lycéen lui demande ça. Soudain il se remémora l'évènement de la veille où il avait appris l'indentité de son père. Il voulut répondre qu'il ne voulait pas, mais comment dire non à ce visage innocent ?

-Si tu veux...

-Cool ! Nan je viens pas ! Bonne journée, dit-il à son autre camarade.

JunSu se tourna vers YooChun et lui donna encore une fois un magnifique sourire. Le plus vieux détourna les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plantés l'un en face de l'autre pendant un long moment.

A suivre

Bon désolé si il y a des fautes je me suis pas relu... =S

Chapitre assez court mais la suite ne tradera pas trop =)

(Alors alors Pikanox-chou tu l'as aimé ?)


	6. Chapitre 5

Alors je m'excuse d'avance mais ce chapitre n'est pas relu donc si il y a des fautes désolé ! Aussi il est plus ourt que le précendant mais mon inspiration à l'air d'être revenue donc la suite arrive bientôt pour me faire pardonner ! Bon sinon bonne lecture ! (petite pensée pour Pikachu qui j'espère va aimer ce chapitre !)

Ca fesait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient dans le silence le plus total, se lançant de léger coup d'oeil de temps en temps. YooChun était épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas dire à JunSu qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit pour travailler sinon le petit ange se serait douté de quelque chose. JunSu ne supportait plus le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et l'autre jeune homme, il décida de le briser une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu.. Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il. *Nan mais c'est quoi cette question ? Bravo JunSu, c'est brillant ! Tu en as de ces idées des fois, pensa t-il intérieurement, Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveux en sa présence ? s'interrogea t-il.*

-Oui, dit YooChun en se tournant vers lui. Tu veux qu'on s'assoit ?

Il avait dit ça en pointant du doigt un petit coin d'herbe abritait du soleil par un saule pleureur.

-Euh.. Oui. répondit JunSu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué YooChun et s'installèrent sur la pelouse encore fraîche. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et encore une fois un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Cette fois-ci ce fut YooChun qui le brisa.

-Il faut que je rentre vite fait chez moi dans une demi-heure pour emmener ma soeur à l'école... Tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux.

-Oui. Elle s'appelle comment ta soeur ?

-JanDi, il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire que JunSu remarqua et trouva magnifique.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

-Oui énormément.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant les trentes minutes qui défilèrent puis ils se levèrent et YooChun prit le chemin de sa maison suivit de près par JunSu qui lui posait différentes questions sur sa petite soeur et sur l'endroit où il vivait. Ils arrivèrent devant une batisse qui ressemblait certes plus à une cabane qu'à une maison, et pourtant YooChun s'arrêta. JunSu ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-C'est... Là que tu vis ? demanda t-il.

-Oui. Vas-y entre fait comme chez toi.

JunSu suivit YooChun à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait vivre dans une telle maison. Il fesait froid et humide, les pièces sentaient le renfermé, il n'y avait presque pas de meubles... Bref ça ne ressemblait en rien à une maison. Soudain il vit une porte s'ouvrir et une petite fille à moitié endormi sortir de ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à YooChun, les mêmes yeux profondemments noirs et les mêmes lèvres. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme et lui sauta dans les bras.

-YooChun !

-Bonjour JanDi ! Je te présente JunSu. dit-il en se tournant vers le petit ange.

-An Nyeong JanDi ! dit JunSu tout en agitant bêtement la main comme un gosse de 5 ans.

JanDi le dévisagea un instant. Elle le fixa des pieds à la tête et s'approcha de lui. JunSu se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. La petite fille tendit les mains vers le visage du jeune homme et lui pinça les joues. Celui-ci se mit à rire et il tendit les mains à son tour pour ceuillir les joues de la petite fille dans le même geste que celle-ci. Ils se regardèrent comme ça et rigolèrent comme deux enfants du même age. YooChun fut attendrit par cette scène, depuis la mort de leur parent JanDi n'avait aucun ami, elle s'était refermé sur elle même et ne parlait à personne d'autre qu'à son frère. Et là sans même parler, JunSu et JanDi s'étaient compris et appréciés.

-JanDi, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école, dit doucement YooChun.

-Hm ! On y va ! JunSu vient aussi ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui je vais venir ! répondit celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes hommes conduisirent la fillette à l'école et continuèrent de marcher. Ils se retrouvèrent au bord de l'habituelle rivière où ils étaient totalement seuls.

-Tes parents étaient au travail ? demanda JunSu.

-Ils.. Sont morts.

JunSu s'arrêta net. Il fixa le dos de YooChun qui avait continué d'avancer. Il ouvrit de grands yeux où des larmes perlaient. YooChun se retourna et vit que l'autre était dans un piteux état.

-JunSu ça va pas ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé.. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. C'était indiscret.. Je m'en veux.. Pardon, JunSu pronnonça cette phrase à toute vitesse et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

YooChun fut étonné de voir cette petite goutte dévaler la joue de l'ange. Etait-il si sensible au malheur des autres... Ou était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Cette question lui trotta dans la tête un instant alors que JunSu continuait de verser des larmes.

-JunSu.. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pardon... Ca doit être vraiment horrible de perdre ses parents.. Je ... Je...

Sa phrase resta bloquée car un sanglot passa la barrière des lèvres de JunSu dont les larmes redoublèrent. YooChun ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtems la raison de cette soudaine crise de sanglot. C'est comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus et qu'il avançait tout seul. Il réduisit l'écart qui les séparait et pris JunSu dans ses bras. Il le serra le plus fort possible pour que son corps arrête de trembler à cause des pleures. Il s'attendait à ce que JunSu le repousse mais celui-ci vint agripper le manteau sur le dos de YooChun, le collant encore un peu plus contre lui. Il pleura pendant un instant, YooChun était très touché, il eut lui même du mal à retenir ses larmes, JunSu pleurait sans honte, il était naturel et non superflu comme tout ces gosses de riches qu'il avait vu auparavant. Le corps du petit ange se fesait de plus en plus lourd à mesure que ses sanglots s'ammenuisaient.

-JunSu.. Vient on va s'asseoir pour que tu reprennes tes esprits. dit calmement YooChun.

-D'accord.

Tout en soutenant JunSu, YooChun se dirigea vers la berge où il le déposa et s'assit à côté de lui. Le plus jeune regarda l'eau de la rivière d'un regard perdu.

-Désolé.. Tu dois me trouver ridicule de pleurer comme ça pour un rien et surtout devant toi.

-Nan.. Je trouve ça très touchant que tu pleures pour moi, que tu partages ma peine. Merci JunSu. répondit YooChun.

A ces mots JunSu relava la tête et la tourna vers le jeune homme à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui pour son extrême sensibilité. C'était la première fois qu'on le remerciait pour ça.

-Euh.. JunSu.. Pourquoi tu me regardes come ça ?

-Hein ? Euh.. Je .. Nan rien. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on ne se moque pas de moi quand je pleure.

-Alors ne pleure plus jamais devant personne d'autre que moi, lanç YooChun le coeur battant.

JunSu se tourna encore une fois vers lui surpris, son coeur s'accéléra inexplicablement et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose.

-C'est promis.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire qui une fois de plus éblouit YooChun. JunSu commença à parler et ne s'arrêta plus, il lui racontait des annecdotes de sa vie, les moments où il avait tant eu honte da sa sensibilité. Soudain en plein milieu d'un phrase, YooChun tendit la main vers le visage du petit ange et essuya une larme qui y stagnait depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire il resta bloqué deux secondes puis voulu retirer sa main à toute vitesse. Mais JunSu, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coeur battait si vite, attrappa cette main qui voulait s'enfuir et la retint sur son visage. Il planta son regard dans celui de YooChun cherchant à savoir si il ressentait la même chose que lui. Il sentit son corps s'avancer machinalement vers celui de YooChun, plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait l'impression que leur visage étaient prés... Toujours plus près..


	7. Chapitre 6

YooChun voyait le visage de son cadet s'approcher dangereusement du sien. La joue sous sa paume brulée et les yeux ancrés dans les siens pétillaient. Son corps entier palpitait, il avait vraiment envie de réduire cet espace qui les séparait, poser ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de JunSu, passer sa main dans ses cheveux puis les descendre sur ses hanche. Oui il en avait vraiment envie mais lorsqu'il voulut le faire, le visage de JunSu se métamorphosa en celui de son père et il se recula vivement en retirant sa main de la joue du petit ange. Il se leva brusquement et commença à partir, s'éloignant toujours plus de l'endroit où il était quelques minutes auparavant. JunSu était resté pétrifié dans la même position, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'il s'apperçut que YooChun avait déserté. Il avait froid et il était seul. Une larme coula sur sa petite joue encore rougie par les évènement précédents. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage au creux de ceux-ci, ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne et dans sa tête une voix étrange raisonner.

-Tu le dégoutes... Tu n'es pas normal...

Il aggripa ses cheveux tirant dessus et se frappant la tête tentant de faire disparaître cette voix qui allait le rendre fou.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je n'aime pas.. les hommes ! Je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime.. pas les..hommes, je...

Tout en se répétant cette phrase il s'endormit, replié sur lui même.

De son côté YooChun était rentré chez lui, il ne s'était pas arrêté, il ne s'était pas retourné, il avait marchait droit devant lui, le visage terne et le regard vide. La seule à laquelle il pensait, retrouver son lit. Il était épuisé, pas seulement par le manque de sommeil qu'il avait, il était épuisé de sa vie, il était épuisé de son travail... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tomba littéralement sur son lit et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller, pourtant son sommeil était agité.

Les heures avaient dédilé et lorsque JunSu ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il fesait sombre, bien trop sombre pour un début d'après-midi. Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 18 heures 35. Il écarquilla les eux, étonné.

-Merde ! Ma mère va péter un cable.

Il se leva en hate et pris la route de sa maison. Il passa devant le petit cimetière dont la barrière était ouverte, chose étrange à cette heure-ci. Il voulu s'approcher pour la fermer mais il entendit un bruit étrange qui provoqua chez lui des sueurs froides. Il se dit en lui même qui s'il avait été plus courageux il serait certainement entré pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Mais se jugeant lui même peureux il préféra continuer son chemin sans se préoccuper de ce son bizarre. Il marcha vite pour rentrer plus vite et éviter les remontrances de sa mère. Il arriva devant chez lui et vit sur le pas de la porte une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui attendait le visage fermé.

-Mince.., murmura t-il.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la barrière et poussa le portail, les yeux rivés sur le sol et le coeur battant rapidement.

-Mam.., voulu t-il pronnoncer mais il fut couper par la voix aigue de Madame Kim.

-JunSu ! Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu rentres seulement à cette heure?

-Je..

-J'attends !

-Je fesais mais devoir sur le bord de la rivière et je me suis endormi. Désolé m'man.

-Te rends-tu compte à quel point j'étais inquiète ?, dit-elle en se calmant un peu.

-Je suis désolé maman je le referais pas. Promis !

-J'espère bien ! Allez rentre ton père vient de rentrer.

JunSu rejoingnit sa mère sur le seuil, embrassa sa joue et pénétra dans la maison où il fesait bien chaud. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon où son père regardait les informations tout en sirotant son précieux whisky 12 ans d'âge.

-Bonjour papa.

-Salut bonhomme ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?, demanda t-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Bien.

-Les cours ça va ?

-Oui.

-La première année de lycée est souvent simple.

-Oui en effet elle l'était !

-"L'était" ?

-Oui papa, c'était il y a deux ans. Merci de faire attention à moi, dit-il tout en élevant un peu la voix.

-N'en veux pas à ton père, il est fatigué, lui dit sa mère.

-C'est ça.

Il quitta le salon pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Son père n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de lui. Il oubliait son anniversaire, son âge, il oubliait même parfois son existence. Il le haissait car il fesait souffrir sa mère en la trompant avec sa secrétaire et avec tout ce qui avait des seins. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il pensait.

YooChun s'enfouit sous sa couette, il avait froid. Son corps refusait de se réchauffer, il ouvrit donc les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le radio-reveil posé sur sa table de chevet : 18 : 45. Il se releva brusquement, envoyant valser la couette. Il ne s'était pas réveillé de toute la journée.

-JanDi !

Il enfila ses chaussures et un manteau, puis sortit de la maison en courant. Il n'avait pas pu allait la chercher à l'école et elle n'était pas non plus rentré toute seule. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il tenta quand même d'aller jusqu'à l'école primaire mais personne n'était devant. Il passa devant le magasin de jouet, personne. Il alla jusqu'à la fontaine où elle aimait jouer, peronne. Il fit tous les endroit qu'elle adorait, toujours personne. Il était dans tous ses états.

-Mais où peut-elle être ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé ?

Il connaissait les horreures du monde, il savait que beaucoup de personnes étaient mauvaises. Alors il s'imagina le pire... Cette vision lui arracha un gémissement de colère contre lui même. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, s'était son dernier espoir. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à cet endroit. Il s'arrêta devant le grille du cimetière qui été ouverte. D'étranges petits bruits provenaient de l'intérieur, après un meilleure écoute il se rendit compte que ces bruits étaient en réalité des sanglots. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, courant entre les tonmbes. Il était presque arrivé à celle de ses parents lorsqu'il vit, couché près de la pierre tombale, une petite masse tremblante. Il avança vers elle et reconnue JanDi.

-JanDi !

-Hyung ? interrogea la fillette.

-Oui c'est moi.

La brunette se jeta dans les bras de son frère, ses larmes redoublant.

-Je suis tellement désolé JanDi.

-J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que toi aussi tu m'avais abandonné, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Cette phrase fit monter les larmes aux yeux de YooChun, qui ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Ils sortirent tout les deux du cimetière et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. YooChun fit couler un bain à JanDi pour qu'elle se réchauffe un peu, lui donna son repas et la mit au lit. Il ragarda sa montre, il était l'heure pour lui de travailler. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, comme tout le temps. Mais il fallut s'y résoudre et il partit laissant JanDi à contre-coeur. La nuit lui sembla longue, longue, si longue.. Interminable. De plus il était frustré, toute la nuit le visage de JunSu avait déserté son esprit, il avait beau se concentré.. Rien. Mais le plus frustrant dans tout ça c'est qu'il était énervé de ne pas le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le jour finit tout de même par se lever et, épuisé, YooChun rentra. Il ne passa pas devant la rivière pour éviter de croiser le petit ange. JanDi l'attendait sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Hyung ! T'es tout seul ?, demnda t-elle.

-Bah oui tu veux que je sois avec qui ?

-Mais il est où JunSu ?

-Il ne viendra plus JanDi je suis désolé.

-Nan ! Pourquoi ? Je veux le revoir !, commença t-elle à sangloter.

-Arrêtes d'être capricieuse ! Il ne viendra plus c'est comme ça !

-C'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste. Je voudrais que se soit JunSu mon frère ! Lui il ne m'aurait pas oublié ! Je te déteste, hurla t-elle.

La main de YooChun s'abattit sur le visage de la brunette. Il n'avait pas pu retenir son geste rageux. JanDi le regarda dans les yeux et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle ne pleura pas. Elle le toisa d'un regard haineux et lança un dernier "je te déteste" avant de quitter la maison avec son sac de cours. Il resta planter dans le salon quelques minutes se repassant la scène dans la tête. S'était la première fois qu'il giflait sa soeur et déja il s'en voulait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit sous la couette en espérant que JanDi ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

JunSu avait décidé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il se rendit donc au lycée avec ses amis et il suivit les cours comme il le fesait avant. A la pause du matin une jeune s'approcha du groupe d'amis et s'adressa à JunSu.

-Salut, lui dit-elle.

-Euh.. Salut.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, elle est de la part de mon amie HaNi.

-Pou..Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse car la jeune fille était déja partie. Il regarda la petite enveloppe jaune avec des petits coeurs sur les quatres coins.

-Vas-y ouvre là 'Su, lui dit un de ses amis.

Il s'executa et découvrit une lettre. Il la déplia lentement, se doutant de ce que celle-ci contenait. Il prit tout de même la peine de la lire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Elle veut que je sois son petit ami, répondit JunSu.

-Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?, s'empressa de demander l'un des garçons.

-Je ne sais pas...

JunSu n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire oui car il ne connaissait que très vaguement HaNi, mais d'un autre côté il pensait que cette jeune fille pourrait lui remettre les idées en place et lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

-Je vais dire oui.

-Ouuuuuh 'Su ! La classe.

-Oh c'est bon tais-toi SeungHyun.

Il retourna en cours et comme l'indiquait la lettre il retrouva HaNi à la sortie des cours pour lui donner sa réponse. La jeune fille attendait contre un mur, l'air stressait. Elle gigotait dans tout les sens mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit JunSu arriver au loin.

-Salut, lui dit-il un petit sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Bon..Bonjour.

-Tu es stressé ?

-Oui, avoua t-elle timidement. Ecoute JunSu je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre en même temps qu'on sort ensemble ?

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il.

-Ah.. C'est pas grave je comprends tu.. Quoi ? T'as dit oui ?

-Bah oui, dit-il amusé.

Elle rigola devant sa propre bêtise et le regarda timidement. Il commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, fesant plus ample connaissance. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la rivière car s'était là qu'ils prenaient des chemins différent pour rentrer chez eux.

-On se retrouve ici demain matin ? demanda HaNi.

-Euh oui si tu veux.

HaNi s'approcha de JunSu et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

-Merci d'avoir dit oui.

-De rien YooChun.

JunSu ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'appeler YooChun. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

-YooChun ?

-Désolé je voulais dire HaNi.

-Hihi, c'est pas grave.

JunSu se sentit très mal après avoir commis cette erreur, mais HaNi ne sembla pas lui en vouloir. Elle se rapprocha de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon. JunSu déglutit difficilement, il trouvait que cette fille allait vraiment trop vite, il voulut la repousser mais lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules la jeune fille se transforma en un beau jeune homme brun... YooChun. La jeune fille continua de s'approcher et posa ses lèvres à la comissure de celles de JunSu qui ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. HaNi s'éloigna, lui sourit et partie en direction de chez elle. JunSu resta un moment le regard perdue dans le vide pui reprit enfin ses esprits. Ca n'allait vraiment plus, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivé. Ce garçon l'avait envouté, il le voyait partout, il était obsédé. Il se mit à courir paniqué. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit vers la maison de bois qu'il avait vu la veille, celle de YooChun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là JunSu, s'interrogea t-il lui même. Bon pour maintenant autant y aller.

Il s'avança et frappa à la porte.. Aucune réponse. Frustré il tambourina à la porte.

YooChun entendit que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur sa porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir le déranger. Il s'avança et mis la main sur la poigné.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un JunSu énervé, le poing en l'air près à s'abattre sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et de l'autre côté un YooChun plus qu'étonné de voir son ange s'enervé ainsi contre une vulgaire porte. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'il se regardait dans les yeux.


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà le nouveau chapitre plus court que les autres (Pardon U_U) mais il se passe pas mal de truc donc bon. Je n'ai pas le temps de le relire ce soir mais je le ferais le plus vite possible donc pas besoin de signaler qu'il y a trop de fautes, je sais mais il est tard et j'ai le cerveau en compote ^^

Sur ce cher lecteur Enjoy~~

* * *

JunSu baissa son poing mais son regard transmettait bien la rage qui le consumait. YooChun fronça les sourcils, attendant que le jeune homme lui dise ce qu'il venait faire ici. Mais rien... Juste le silence.

-Bon JunSu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?, demanda t-il séchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois partout ? Au début c'était juste le soir quand je fermais les yeux... Mais maintenant ton visage m'apparait les yeux ouverts ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?, s'énerva t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles JunSu ! Tu divague complétement. Rentres chez toi.

Il commença à refermer sa porte mais JunSu donna un grand coup de pied dedans, ce qui la réouvrit aussitôt. YooCun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés tandis que JunSu avançait vers lui.

-C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Avant de te connaître j'étais normal... Mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de devenir. Je me poses des tonnes de questions, lança JunSu.

-Tais-toi..., murmura le plus vieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui marrive ? Tu peux répondre à ça ? Je suis anormal n'est-ce pas ? YooChun ! Réponds-moi !, cria JunSu de plus en plus fort.

-Tais-toi., répéta YooChun tout bas.

JunSu fit encore un pas et se retrouva à l'intérieur de la maison. Il attrapa le bras de YooChun qui lui reculait.

-Tout est de ta faute ! Donne moi une solution.. Réagit, fait quelque chose ! Je me dégoutes, je ..

YooChun ne le supportait plus, il attrapa le pull de JunSu et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tais-toi JunSu ! Tais-toi !, hurla t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ange.

Celui-ci avait le souffle court, il était bien trop près de son ainé et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. De son côté YooChun n'en pouvait plus, l'odeur de JunSu lui brouillait l'esprit, sa respiration sur son visage le troublait et la couleur que prenait ses joues le déstabilisait encore plus. YooChun se dit qu'il ne lui faudrait vraiment plus grand chose pour sauter sur son cadet et se "plus grand chose", JunSu lui en fit cadeau. En effet inconsciemment celui-ci passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougeâtres et ce geste fit totalement perdre la raison au plus vieux. Il reduit l'espace qui les séparait en une fraction de seconde et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de JunSu. Le lycéen ouvrit de grand yeux alors que son coeur venait de louper un battement, il repoussa violemment YooChun qui manqua de tomber.

-*Il... Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé ça. Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussé, en réalité j'en voulais plus... Non JunSu reprend toi c'est un mec... Mais mon coeur bat si vite. Non c'est immoral. Mais mes lèvres en reveulent. Oh et au point où j'en suis tant pis...*

JunSu stoppa son conflit intérieur et attrapa le bras de son aîné le rapprochant de lui. YooChun ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer mais il se laissa faire et s'approcha de l'ange. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'avant, JunSu adossé au mur et YooChun à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Re...Recommences, chuchota JunSu

-Quoi ? demanda YooChun qui n'avait pas bien entendu

-Recommences, dit-il plus fort cett fois-ci.

YooChun, voyant les joues de son vis à vis s'empourprer, se sentit rougir lui aussi. Il plongea son regardn dans celui de son cadet et tenta un sourire rassurant vers lui. JunSu lui rendit son sourire, mais ce fut un sourire resplandissant, éblouissant. Le coeur du plus vieux s'accéléra considérablement. Il avança son visage le plus lentement possible, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de JunSu. Leur souffles se mélèrent sans pour autant qu'ils se touchent. Les secondes devinrent une éternité, YooChun avait l'impression que les lèvres du lycéen étaient à des années lumière de lui et pourtant si proches. De son côté JunSu n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sentir le contact des lèvres charnues de son aîné, mais cette lenteur, cette envie, cette impatiente c'était tellement bon qu'il ne bougea pas. A mesure que le visage de YooChun s'approchait il baissait ses paupières pour finalement les clore totalement. La lèvre supérieur de YooChun frola celle inférieur de JunSu. Ce ne fut pas un réel contact, juste une caresse, mais le plus jeune frissona et coupa sa respiration, attendant plus. YooChun ferma les yeux à son tour et enfin déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, c'était tellement plus agréable que le rapide et brutal touché qu'il avait eu avec elles deux minutes auparavant. JunSu était sur le pojt de défaillir, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant, son coeur battait la chamade et il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Mais il voulait plus, toujours plus. Il leva un bras et le passa timidement derrière la nuque de YooChun. Celui-ci agrippa la taille de JunSu, rapprochant leur deux corps au maximum. Il attrappa la lèvre inférieur du plus jeune entre ses dents, lui arrachant un léger grognement de douleur, et l'obligea à entrouvir la bouche. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de cette antre inconnue, cherchant ardemment sa jumelle. Au moment où il entra en contact avec celle-ci, JunSu ouvrit des yeux plus gros que des soucoupes, un long frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il tentait de suivre le ballet dans lequel YooChun l'entrainait. Le plus vieux releva les paupières et croisa le regard incertain de JunSu, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue, sans stopper leur échange, et la caressa doucement. Le lycéen sourit timidement à travers le baiser. Le baiser dura quelques instant mais bien vite le manque d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se séparer. YooChun colla son front sur celui du plus jeune, gardant ses yeux mis-clos.

-C'était ton premier ? demanda YooChun

-Hein ?

-Ton premier baiser.

-Pas du tout !

JunSu se renfrogna et repoussa légèrement son ainé. Il se demanda s'il avait été si nul que ça pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Te fache pas, dit YooChun le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'suis pas faché ! En plus je te l'ai dit c'était pas mon premier.

-Mais oui... Et c'était qui ? questiona-t-il suspicieux.

-Tu connais pas.

-Alors tu peux peut-être me dire quand c'était..

-Euh.. Je sais plus.

-JunSu on oublie pas son premier baiser, arrête de mentir, rigola le plus vieux.

-Ah oui, et le tien alors tu t'en souviens ?

YooChun arrêta directement de rire. Son premier baiser ? Biensur qu'il s'en souvenait mais ce n'était certes pas le meilleur souvenir qu'il avait. C'était le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il trainait dans la rue, un homme lui proposa de l'argent en pensant qu'il se prostituait. Il avait faim, froid et mal alors il avait prit cet argent et il était parti avec l'homme dans la rue. Son premier baiser n'était pas glorieux en effet alors il préférait ne pas y penser et penser que celui-ci était à lui aussi son premier.

-YooChun tu vas bien ? demanda JunSu inquiet.

-Oui..

-Tu as raison, c'était mon premier... J'ai été si nul que ça ?

-Non bien au contraire c'était super 'Su.

JunSu rougit à l'entente de ce surnom venant de YooChun.

-Alors comment t'as su ?

-Ton regard incertain, c'est lui qui t'a trahit.

JunSu rougit encore plus, c'était très génant de parler de ça avec son ainé qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus d'expériance que lui.

-Au fait.. JanDi n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

JanDi, YooChun avait complétement oublié les évènements précédents. Est-ce que sa soeur lui en voulait encore pour la giffle ? Une enfant de six peut-elle pardonner facilement ?

-Je vais devoir aller la chercher à l'acole dans peu de temps, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Ce matin je l'ai gifflé, je m'en veux terriblement, répondit le plus vieux.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs, elle finira par te pardonner, mais pourquoi l'a tu frappé ?

-Euh.. Je...

YooChun ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était en quelque sorte la cause de cet emportement alors il changea de sujet.

-Je ne sais plus, mais tu sais JanDi ne parle plus à personne depuis la mort de nos parents. Et avec toi il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais c'est comme si elle avait recommencé à s'ouvrir aux autres. Je penses qu'elle serait heureuse de te revoir, alors tu veux bien venir avec moi la chercher ?

YooChun espérait vraiment que JunSu allait dire oui, peut-être que ça soeur oublierait tout si elle voyait le lycéen avec son frère.

-D'accord.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Ils sortirent de la maison et prirent le chemin de l'école primaire. Ils passèrent devant le cimetière et YooChun s'arrêta devant celui-ci.

-Ils sont ici.., murmura-t-il

-Qui ?

-Mes parents.

-Oh...

JunSu ne savait pas quoi dire alors il attendit juste que YooChun reprenne son chemin et le suivit. Au loin ils appercurent la silhouette d'une personne accroupie en train de chercher quelque chose, ils s'en approchèrent. C'était une fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs, elle était de dos.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? questionna YooChun

La fille sursauta et se releva tout en se tournant.

-JunSu ! cria-t-elle.

Le dit JunSu ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, il était dans le pétrin.

-Ha...HaNi. Q'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici ?

-J'ai perdu ma barette tout à l'heure avant qu'on ne se dise aurevoir.

Elle se tourna vers YooChun qui la fixiait intensément.

-C'est l'un de tes amis ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'mappelle YooChun et toi tu es ? questionna le plus vieux.

-Je suis HaNi le petite amie de JunSu, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Sa p'tite amie ?

JunSu se tourna vers YooChun qui lui fixait HaNi d'un regard noir. Il déglutit difficilement... Il était vraiment dans le pétrin.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir ! Alors voici le nouveau petit chapitre. Et oui quand je dit petit je blague pas il est rikiki. Mais c'est une question pratque pour mon prochain, je pouvais pas couper autrement donc ne m'en voulez pas. (Toujours pas corriger Ahem *Tousse*) Voili Voilou !

Enjoy~~

* * *

YooChun continuait de toiser cette fille qui prétendait être la copine de Junsu. Il se tourna vers celui-ci dans l'espoir que son regard dise le contraire mais ce qu'il y vit ne fit que confirmer les dires d'HaNi. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit juste son chemin.

-JunSu ton ami est étrange..., déclara HaNi.

-Mais non. Faut que je te laisse, à plus.

JunSu se mit à courir pour rattraper le plus vieux qui s'était éloigné.

-YooChun ! Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer !

Le brun se retourna, fixant JunSu. Son regard était emplis de haine mais aussi de tristesse. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par ce gosse. Son air pur et innocent n'était donc qu'un masque.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Mais non tu comprends pas ! Cette fille je la connais à peine. Si j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle c'était pour t'oublier.

-Continu sur ta lancée alors et laisse moi tranquille. dit YooChun à contre-coeur.

-Nan c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je veux pas t'oublier. J'avais juste peur de ce que j'étais en train de devenir...

-Parce que tu n'as plus peur peut-être ? le coupa YooChun.

-Je...

-Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres, de la réaction de tes parents, de l'avis de tes amis ? Dit moi JunSu tu n'as pas peur ?

Il ne répondit rien. Biensur qu'il avait peur de tout ça. Mais n'était-ce pas normal ?

-Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? ajouta le brun.

En plus il le provoquait, cette fois c'en était trop, il était peut-être gentil mais il pouvait s'énerver.

-Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu n'as pas de parents qui pourraient te le reprocher ! Et pour l'avis des amis... Je ne sais même pas si tu en as !

JunSu avait dit ça sans réfléchir mais il s'en voulut aussitôt. Lui parlait de ses parents, nan mais quel abruti, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

-Facile ? s'insurgea YooChun.

-C'est pas... Désolé je voulais pas...

-Facile ? Je rêves, si tu avais traversé la moitié des choses que je traverses tu serais déja en train de chialer dans les jupes en or de ta mère.

-Ah ! Et maintenant tu vas me reprocher d'avoir de l'argent ! Super comme preuve de maturité ! Moi j'ai p'têtre de l'argent mais je vais à l'école, j'étudie. Toi tu ne vas même pas en cours ! T'es qu'un feignant alors tes leçons de vie tu te les gardes.

Ce gamin commençait vraiment à l'énervé et il sentait qu'il allait craquer et tou lui raconter.

-Pardon ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne vais pas en cours, pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis, pourquoi je dors la journée ? Tu veux savoir comment je fais pour garder ce qui me sert de maison et pour nourir ma soeur ?

-Vas-y, dit moi tout Monsieur-j'ai-la-vie-dure !

Cette fois YooChun explosa. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là !

-Je passes mes nuits dans le froid à ma faire prendre par des bourges en manque et qui veulent assouvir leur fantasmes répugnants. Je passes mes nuits à me tordre de douleur sous des corps qui tremblent de plaisir, je passes mes nuits à entendre et à sentir des hommes jouir, des hommes que je ne connais pas, que je n'aime pas, qui me dégoutes. Et tout ça pour essayer de garder ma soeur près de moi. Je suis une pute JunSu !

Le dit JunSu avait les yeux équarquillés, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être écoeuré ou triste. Il choisit la troisième option, le vide total, et laissa YooChun s'éloigner. Tout devint soudainement clair pour lui, pourquoi YooChun paraissait si mur, pourquoi il n'allait plus au lycée, l'origine des marques qu'il avait vu dans son cou... Son estomac se noua et une envie de vomir l'envahit. C'était affreux, la vie était affreuse avec YooChun, il était réduit à vendre son corps...  
Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte JunSu avait pris le chemin de chez lui. Il en voulait à YooChun, il en voulait aux hommes qui osaient poser leurs mains sur son ainé et il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
JunSu poussa la porte de chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il était totalement perdu, aimait-il les hommes ? Qu'allait-il dire à HaNi ? Revérait-il YooChun un jour ?  
La voix de sa mère le stoppa dans ses réflexions.

-JunSu ! Tu viens manger ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

En effet il n'avait pas faim, il avait juste envie de dormir et se dire que tout ça n'était en réalité qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Une semaine passa, puis deux et trois. YooChun n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Toujours le même travail, le même sentiment de malaise, la même sensation de souillure et surtout un manque. Un manque de lumière, cette lumière si particulière qui émanait de JunSu. Il était cloitré dans ses propres ténèbres, l'ombre de sa vie ne fesait que s'accroitre et l'opprimait sans relâche. Il étouffait constemment.  
De son côté JunSu s'était replongé dans ses études, il tentait d'éviter un maximum HaNi mais dès qu'il passait du temps avec elle il était gentil et attentionné. Pourtant il n'osait la toucher ou l'embrasser, il restait juste à une certaine distance d'elle. Il pensait souvent à YooChun, il l'imaginait le matin couvert de griffures et de bleus en train de rentrer dans sa maison glacé. A chaque fois ça lui déchirait le coeur alors il tentait d'oublier.  
Ce jour-là il devait retrouver HaNi près de la rivière avant les cours. Il y alla d'un pas non-chalant. Elle l'attendait, grelottant légèrement, les joues rouges et le yeux brillants. Elle pouvait être mignonne des fois.

-'Su !

JunSu frissona, elle l'appelait comme ça pour la première fois et ça lui rappela la voix de YooChun lorsqu'il avait prononçait lui aussi son surnom. Il avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé, ça fesait presqu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble il pouvait au moins l'embrassait sur le coin des lèvres nan ? Il s'approcha encore, la fixant ardemment. Il pouvait le faire, il en était sur. Il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de son visage, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue d'HaNi, il n'avait pas pu faire mieux. Bizarrement rien ne se passa, son coeur ne s'acceléra pas, il ne prit aucun plaisir, bien sur ce n'était qu'une joue parmis tant d'autre mais rien qu'un frolement de YooChun le mettait dans tous ses états. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, HaNi lui fit ouvrir les yeux inconsciemment. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, non, il aimait YooChun. Il s'en fichait de la réaction de ses parents et de ses amis, c'était sa vie après tout. Le seul probmème restait YooChun... Enfin son "métier" mais il finirait bien par trouver une solution ! Il regarda sa petite-amie et lui dit d'un ton désolé :

-HaNi... Je ne peux plus sortir avec toi...

Elle ne sembla pas si surprise que ça et cela l'étonna fortement.

-C'est ce YooChun n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Je me demandais quand tu allais ouvrir les yeux JunSu, je vois bien que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. J'ai compris je ne serais pas un fardeau.

JunSu la gratifia d'un regard de remerciement. Il refit un bisous sur sa joue rose.

-Merci HaNi, Tu es la meilleure.

Elle lui sourit et il partit à l'opposé du lycée. Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de sa vue pour s'effondrer sur le sol en pleur.


	10. Chapitre 9

Décidément je dois être abonné au petit chapitre. Mais bon là je peux vous dire ça sent la fin ^^ Alors pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes il n'est pas relu.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce mini chapitre !

Enjoy~~

* * *

JunSu courait à en perdre haleine, son coeur battait la chamade mais pas pour sa course non, il battait parce qu'il était sur? Sur de le vouloir lui et personne d'autre. Il arriva devant la mansarde et frappa à la porte... Aucune réponse. Il refrappa mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir alors il décida d'emprunter le chemin qui menait à l'école de JanDi, il aurait peut-être une chance de le croiser là.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes et aucune trace de YooChun. Il changea de direction et il marcha vers la rivière qui bordait le cimitière mais il passa par le côté qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand soudain une forme se détacha au loin près d'un arbre. JunSu souffla et s'approcha dans l'espoir que ce serait bien lui. Plus il approchait, plus il en était sur, c'était lui... Mais il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme se collait à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et balladant ses mains sur son corps. JunSu ne voulait pas voir ça, c'était trop dur, ça fesait trop mal, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 7 H 22... Alors même à cette heure là il ne pouvait pas être seul, pauvre YooChun.

Il était assez près pour voir les traits de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais pas comme quand on apprécie le contact de l'autre personne, ils étaient plissés et une grimace déformé son visage en un masque de douleur mélé au dégout. L'autre homme attira son attention, il ne voyait pas son visage mais d'après sa chevelure grise il pouvait estimer son âge à la quarantaine ou cinquantaine. Il avait l'étrange impression de connaitre cet homme qui poser impunément ses mains sur le frêle corps du brun, lorsqu'il releva le visage juste deux secondes le coeur de JunSu se stoppa. Un flot de sensation l'envahit, la douleur, la rage, le dégout, la colère... Il se noyait dans se trop plein d'émotion.

-Papa ? cria-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux gris releva de nouveau la tête et adopta un air horrifié en appercevant le lycéen.

-Ju.. JunSu... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya-t-il stupidement.

YooChun tourna violemment la tête à l'opposé de JunSu dans l'espoir que dans l'ombre du matin il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, mais c'était stupide.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je rêves ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là ? Tu me dégoutes... Sais-tu au moins qu'il a l'âge de tes fils ? dit-il en désignant YooChun d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je... Je...

JunSu n'était même plus triste, la rage avait pris le dessus. Il regarda YooChun, sa chemise était à moitié déchiré et son manteau gisait à terre. Se dire que tout ça était le résultat des actes de son père l'écoeurait au plus au point.

-JunSu... Je...

-Tais-toi ! cria JunSu à son père.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il osait lui parler ainsi mais ça fesait tellement de bien de s'énerver contre lui. Il ramassa le manteau du brun et le lui tendit avant d'aller se planter devant son père.

-Je ne dirais rien à maman.., commença-t-il.

-Merci..

-Non je ne dirais rien, mais c'est pour elle que je le fais pas pour toi. Si tu la trompes encore une fois, je n'hésiterais plus..

-Je ne le ferais plus.., dit son père miteux.

-Pff... Tu m'écoeurs, lança JunSu en le toisant.

Il se déplaça vers YooChun et attrappa son bras. Les rôles s'inversaient, JunSu controlait la situation. Il tira son aîné, l'éloignant toujours plus de son père, mais au bout d'un moment YooChun tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son corps était agité par des sanglots silencieux.

-Je suis tellement désolé.. marmona-t-il.

JunSu le regarda, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui en vouloir tant il était remonté contre son père. Soudain il se souvint du jour de leur rencontre, quand YooChun était venu chez lui il avait vu son père en photo.

-Tu savais que c'était mon père n'est-ce pas...?

-Pardon, sanglota-t-il.

-Tu savais et tu as quand même dit oui..

La colère montait.

-JunSu, je...

YooChun ne voulait pas en rajouter et aggraver la situation entre JunSu et son père.

-Pourquoi ? Tu savais... Alors pourquoi ? YooChun !, JunSu crait presque, une veine apparut sur son front.

YooChun ne voulait certes pas aggraver la situation mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que JunSu le déteste plus.

-Je ne voulais pas ! J'avais dit non... mais... Il connait cet homme, celui qui s'occupe de nous... Et il m'a menacé d'aller le voir et de lui en parler si je refusais.. Je n'avais pas le choix...

La colère de JunSu augmenta encore mais contre son père. C'était affreux, il avait honte d'être son fils et se sentit tellement désolé envers YooChun. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules entre ses bras.

-Je suis désolé YooChun... Désolé pour ce qu'il a pu te faire, ce qu'il a voulu te faire... Désolé.

Les sanglots de YooChun redoublèrent, JunSu ne lui en voulait pas... Un poids s'envola de sa poitrine. Il leva la tête vers cet ange et aussitôt sa lumière l'envahit, réchauffant le sang dans ses veines, refesant battre son coeur et comblant le vide. A son tour il entoura la taille de JunSu dans ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.  
JunSu n'avait pas eu l'habitude de le voir dans cet état et il n'avait pas eu à le réconforter... Mais là c'était différent, ils étaient tout deux blessés... Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son aîné et attendit que la peine qu'ils ressentaient s'appaise. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence puis YooChun reprit la parole.

-JunSu... marmona le brun.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

JunSu se redressa et fixa YooChun dans les yeux. Le rouge lui monta, après tout il était lui et même s'il pouvait être fort ou s'énerver, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire il était géné.

-Je... J'ai réfléchis... Ces trois semaines ont été les plus longues de ma vie, tu m'as trop manqué. Je sais que je ne te connais presque pas et que pour toi je ne dois être qu'un gamin qui cherche de nouvelles expériences mais c'est faux... Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne, un seul regard de toi me fait rougir et fait s'accélérer mon coeur...

-JunSu, je..

-Non laisse moi finir. Alors oui j'ai peur du regard des autres, de l'avis de mes amis... Mais qui n'aurait pas peur de ça ? Et c'est ma vie j'en fais ce que je veux. Pour ce qui est de ta situation on trouvera une solution j'en suis sur... Mais pitié ne m'empêche pas de te revoir, ça fait trop mal.

Il avait baissé la tête, il avait peur de la réaction du plus vieux. Réaction qui ne mis pas longtemps à arriver. Une main lui releva le menton et deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent contre les siennes. Son coeur loupa un battement, YooChun l'embrassait pour la deuxième fois et dieu que c'était bon. Le baiser resta doux, chaste, une simple caresse.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi JunSu.

Un magnifique sourire orna le visage de l'ange et fit sourire YooChun à son tour. Il sécha ses larmes et se releva, aidant JunSu à se remettre debout aussi.

-Et pour ta copine ? s'inquiéta Yoo'

-Elle avait deviné... Ce matin quand je lui ai parlé elle savait déja ce que je resentais..

-Les filles et leur intuition... Effrayant, dit YooChun en frissonnant.

Il plaisantait. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller en cours... Il est encore temps, déclara le plus vieux.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

YooChun ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas non plus envie que JunSu aille en cours. Il vit son cadet descendre le talus et s'assoir près de la berge, il le rejoingnit. Ils contemplairent un instant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

-Dit moi YooChun... Tu as un rêve ?

Le plus vieux le regarda, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à ça. Il n'avait jamais eu la sensation qu'il était en droit d'avoir un rêve lui aussi et on ne lui avait jamais demandé.

-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi..., avoua-t-il.

-Ah...

-Et toi 'Su ?

Le dit 'Su frissona, l'entente de son surnom par cette voix grave et suave le mettait dans tous ces états.

-Oui j'en ai un, répondit-il

YooChun se tourna légèrement, il était intéressé.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, mon rêve c'est de voyager. Voir le monde, connaitre autre chose que cette vie, répondit-il en regardant le ciel.

Le plus vieux ne dit rien. Le rêve de JunSu était simple, il ne voulait pas devenir millionaire ou avoir une villa comme tout les autres gosses de riches. Non lui il voulait quitter cette vie monotone... Et il avait raison.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il arriverait (et moi non plus) mais il est bel et bien là ! Le chapitre tant attendu 'ou pas) avec le Lemon ! Donc chapitre NC-17 (âme sensible ne lisait pas la dernière partie du chapitre)**

**Bon les gens j'ai envie de vous dire ce chapitre fait plus de 4000 mots (et oui j'ai moi même du mal à y croire ^^) Je me croyais abonné au petit chapitre et bien comme quoi on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ^^''. Je suis pas super satisfaite de mon lemon mais on fera avec hein ! Pour pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes je ne l'ai pas relu, j'ai déja eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais alors en plus si je dois le relire vous ne l'aurez pas avant 3 mois le truc. Breeeeef je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et je vais vous laisser lire.**

**Cher lecteur Enjoy~~**

* * *

La matinée toucha à sa fin, le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours assis près de la rivière parlant de tout et de rien. Soudain ils furent stoppé dans leur conversation par un bruit tout droit sortie du ventre de Junsu qui exprimait sa faim.

-Désolé, dit-il en rougissant.

YooChun rigola tout en se levant. Il tendit la main au plus jeune.

-Vient, on va manger chez moi, lui proposa-t-il.

-Ok.

Il attrappa la main du brun, qui l'aida à se relever. Il commença à partir quand la main de YooChun se ressera un peu plus autour de la sienne et qu'il l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent avec surprise celles de son aîné dans un doux baiser qui s'enflamma bien vite lorsque YooChun força le passage et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Ils se séparèrent et YooChun sourit, fier de voir les joues de Junsu plus rouges qu'une tomate.

-Maintenant on peut y aller, dit-il en souriant.

Junsu lui sourit en retour et ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de YooChun.

-Dit YooChun..., hésita le plus jeune.

-Oui ?

-Ce soir... Tu... Enfin..

YooChun avait compris ce que Junsu voulait dire, il voulait savoir si ce soir il ferait le trottoir. Il n'en avait jamais eu envie, mais ce soir en core moins.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé malade depui que je... Fais ça. Je vais dire à quelqu'un que je suis malade, il ne m'en voudra pas puisque ce sera la première fois. Je lui demanderais de me laisser tranquille toute la semaine.

-D'accord.. mais..., commença Junsu

-Pour après ?.. On trouvera bien une solution 'Su. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et profites du moment présent.

-Oui.

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la mansarde de bois et ils entrèrent. Junsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue du mur où il avait été embrassé pour la première fois. Yoochun prépara un repas simple mais qui leur remplirait le ventre tout de même.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et de revoir mon père après les évènements de ce matin, soupira Junsu.

-Reste.., murmura YooChun incertain.

Junsu releva vivement la tête dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, il est plutôt confortable.

-Et je dis quoi à ma mère ?

-C'est les vacances demain soir, dit que tu passes la semaine chez l'un de tes amis du lycée, proposa le brun.

-Mouai... J'irais chercher mes affaires avant que mon père ne rentre du travail alors.

YooChun se reconcentra sur son assiette mais on pouvait nettement voir un petit sourire orner son beau visage. Ensuite il appela l'un de ses "collègue", se fesant passer pour malade.L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé et avaient continués de discuter de leur vie respective avant qu'il ne se rencontre et revinrent sur le mois qu'ils avaient passé sans contact l'un envers l'autre.

-Bon je vais allais faire mon sac chez moi, dit soudain Junsu

-Tu reviens après hein ?, s'inquiéta son aîné.

-Oui, pas de soucis, répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Pendant que tu seras chez tes parents je vais allez chercher JanDi, elle va être si contente de te revoir.

Junsu rigola au souvenir de la brunette, puis il se leva pour marcher en direction de la porte. YooChun se leva pour le raccompagner.

-A tout à l'heure alors !, dit le brun en souriant.

-Oui...

Junsu allait commencer à partir, mais ne le fit pas. Il se remit face à YooChun, le regarda, hésita et enfin s'approcha de lui caressant ses lèvres des siennes, timidement.

-Bye, dit-il plus rouge qu'une tomate.

YooChun arbora un sourire éblouissant, c'était la première fois que Junsu prenait l'initiative de venir vers lui. Il était heureux. Il lui fit signe un moment puis attrapa son manteau pour aller chercher sa soeur. Le long de la route Junsu pensa à ce qu'il allait dire à sa mère, ensuite il pensa à ce qu'il allait faire lors de sa semaine chez YooChun.

-On ne pourra peut-être pas sortir. Il est sensé être malade... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire toute la journée ?, commença-t-il à penser à voix haute.

Junsu s'imagina, seul avec YooChun, enfermé toute la journée... Ses pensées dérivèrent, bientôt ses hormones vinrent prendre part à son discours intérieur et ses pensées devinrent de moins en moins catholiques. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à ce genre de choses.

-Reprends-toi Junsu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais... N'importe quoi moi. Il est si... Et moi tellement... Impossible, soupira-t-il.

Il arriva bientôt devant sa maison, il entra d'un pas hésitant.

-Junsu c'est toi ?,demanda sa mère au loin avant d'apparaitre devant lui.

-Bonsoir M'man.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. Dit maman, demain c'est les vacances alors je voulais te dire que je passais la semaine chez SeungHyun, j'y vais à partir de ce soir.

-Très bien. Je suis contente que tu te sois fait de bons amis, lui dit sa mère en souriant.

-Oui.. Je vais préparer mon sac.

Junsu monta dans sa chambre, à vrai dire ça lui brisait le coeur de laisser sa mère dans l'ignorance et surtout de la laisser seule avec son père. Il prépara ses affaires en essayant de penser à autre chose.

De son côté Yoochun était arrivé devant l'école de JanDi. Il l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin il vit la petite brune sortir en courant de l'école et se diriger vers lui.

-YooChun !, crai-t-elle.

-Bonjour Princesse. Passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi JanDi.

-C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? Allez dis le moi ! S'il te plais., dit-elle avec ses petits yeux de chats.

-D'accord, d'accord. Junsu passe la semaine à la maison.

-Youpi ! Je suis trop contente de le revoir ! Merci oppa !

-De rien princesse, tu as intérêt à être sage pendant son séjour.

-C'est promis.

Il prit la brunette par la main et ils rentrèrent directement. JanDi était excité comme une puce, elle sautait partout, dansait, chantait... YooChun était heureux de la voir comme ça. Une heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte, YooChun alla ouvrir.

-Content de te revoir, dit YooChun en appercevant son cadet.

JanDi s'approcha de la porte en courant et sauta sur le jeune homme. Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

-Bonjour toi, dit Junsu en souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas comme à son habitude mais elle déposa un léger bisous sur sa joue fraî sourit avant de voir que Junsu avait un gros sac dans la main. Il attrapa celui-ci et le déposa un peu plus loin.

-J'espère que tu aimes les nouilles et le riz 'Su parce qu'on a plus que ça en réserve, plaisanta le plus vieux.

-Oui j'adore ça, répondit-il.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, JanDi pourtant si excitée avant l'arrivé de Junsu ne dit mot de toute la soirée, elle avait beau bien aimer le lycéen, comme avaec tout le monde elle ne parlait pas. Il fut bientôt temps pour elle de se coucher. YooChun la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, déposé un baiser sur sonn front avant d'éteindre la lumière et de refermer sa porte. Il revint vers son invité qui était assis sur le divan.

-JanDi va dans un centre de jeux toutes les après-midi pendant la semaine de vacances. elle s'y amuse beaucoup, dit YooChun.

-Mais elle ne parle jamais ?

-Elle ne parle plus qu'à moi depuis que mes parents sont décédés.

-Je trouve ça triste.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup, peut-être qu'un jour tu auras la chance d'entendre sa voix toi aussi.

Junsu bailla et Yoochun le regarda attendrit.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, tu semble fatigué, décréta-t-il.

-Oui un peu, admit Junsu.

YooChun sortit des draps, un oreiller et une couette pour confectionner un lit sur le canapé. Ensuite il indiqua la salle de bain à son cadet qui revint quinze minutes plus tard en short noir et tee-shirt blanc. YooChun déglutit difficilement, Junsu était vraiment très beau dans cette tenue, il pouvait même dire, Junsu était très sexy dans cette tenue. Il laissa son regard dérivé de haut en bas de ce corps qu'il découvrait.

-J'ai une tache quelque part ? demanda Junsu qui avait remarqué le regard de son hôte.

-Hein.. Euh non, répondit YooChun. Tu es juste très beau comme ça, admit-il.

-Merci, dit Junsu, géné.

-Junsu... Je peux t'embrasser ?, demanda soudainement YooChun.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ma permission, rigola celui-ci.

-Je peux ?, insista le plus vieux.

Junsu hocha la tête et YooChun s'avança vers lui dans une lenteur extrême. Il détailla le moindre recoin du visage de Junsu, de son front à son menton, en passant par ses yeux en amandes, son nez de petit enfant et ses lèvres pulpeuses et si tentantes. Il s'approcha encore plus, réduisant l'espace le séparant de son but et enfin posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour se coller un peu plus contre lui. Junsu se laissa faire, le coeur battant, et passa même ses bras derrière la nuque de YooChun. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du lycéen qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il la mêla à celle de son partenaire, l'entrainant dans une danse ennivrante. Les mains du plus âgées devinrent balladeuses et passèrent sous le tee-shirt blanc, caressant la peau chaude du dos de Junsu, qui hoqueta de surprise. Il se détacha des lèvres de YooChun, qui lui en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou.

-YooChun... Je..., marmona Junsu

-Ne t'en fais pas 'Su, je ne t'en demandes pas autant. Je ne te ferais rien, le rassura celui-ci.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la machoire de Junsu et s'éloigna de lui. Le plus jeune fut soulagé mais bizarrement il fut aussi un peu déçu. Il se dit que c'était certainement ses hormones qui le travaillaient.

-Bonne nuit, dit YooChun en souriant.

-Bo-Bo-Bonne nuit, bégaya Junsu.

Il regarda YooChun disparaitre dans sa chambre avant de s'installer à son tour dans le canapé pour tenter de dormir. Il mit un certain temps à trouver le sommeil, encore sous le choc des gestes de son, désormais, petit-ami. Mais il finit par rejoindre Morphée dans une sommeil de son côté se tournait et se retrounait dans son lit. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi loin avec Junsu.

-Maintenant il doit croire qu'à cause de ce que je fait je suis un obsédé qui ne pense qu'à ça... Nan il ne doit pas penser ça de moi, murmura-t-il.

Après plus d'une heure de marmonage il finit lui aussi par s' rayons du soleil le réveillèrent vers neuf heure du matin, il se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Junsu était déja debout, il regardait les dessins animés avec JanDi. Il le va la tête à l'entente de son aîné.

-Bonjour ! lui dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Bonjour. Bien dormis ?, demanda YooChun.

-Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

-Pareil...

Intérieurement YooChun pensa "pour une fois que je dors la nuit". C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi pendant la nuit ? En tout cas cette nuit l'avait vraiment bien reposé.La matinée passa assez vite, ils mangèrent ensemble à midi puis ils durent conduire JanDi au centre de jeux. Sur le chemin du retour il bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Ils avaient cette étrange impression de se connaitre depuis toujours, sachant ce que l'autre pense. L'après-midi, Junsu sortit sa console de jeux vidéos, et comme tout jeunes de leur âge, ils passèrent leur journée rivé à l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller rechercher JanDi.  
Le lendemain se passa de la même façon, le sur-lendemain aussi et ainsi de suite.  
Le mercredi soir, ils avaient été prévenu qu'ils devaient ammener JanDi le jeudi matin, et non l'après-midi, et qu'elle devait prévoir des affaire de rechange car ils partaient faire du camping. Donc jeudi matin ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers le point de départ où les attendaient un bus.

-Fait attention à toi JanDi, lui dit YooChun en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers JunSu.

-Bye Bye JanDi, lui di-til en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

YooChun reposa la fillette au sol, donna son sac à un accompagnateur et revint vers JanDi et Junsu.

-Sois sage Princesse. A demain, dit-il en lui fesant signe.

JanDi commença à partir mais revont en courant vers eux.

-Au... Aurevoir, dit-elle tout bas avant de se dépêcher de monter dans le bus.

Junsu écarquilla les yeux. JanDi venait de parler devant lui.

-Elle... Elle a parlé, dit-il à l'intention de YooChun.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Elle t'aime bien c'est sur.

-Elle a une voix si mignonne en plus, ajouta le lycéen.

Toujours pas remis de cet évènement il reprit la route au côté de YooChun. Soudain il sentit son porte-feuille tomber de sa poche. Yoochun le rammassa, il était ouvert, il le referma et le rendit à son cadet. Mais YooChun avait eu le temps de voir une photo dans ce porte-feuille. La photo d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus, il était très beau, musclé, brun, un regard de feu. Il passa sa route à se demander qui pouvait bien être ce garçon dont Junsu gardait précieusement la photo. Arrivé devant la maison il se posait toujours des questions. Ils entrèrent et YooChun se décida enfin à poser cette question qui le tourmentait.

-Junsu... Qui c'est le garçon en photo dans ton porte-feuille ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

-Hein.. ? Oh ! La photo ! C'est mon frère !, dit-il fièrement.

-Tu as un frère aîné ? Je ne savais pas !

-C'est pas mon frère aîné... c'est mon jumeau, répliqua Junsu, blasé qu'on le prenne toujours pour le plus jeune.

-Ton... Jumeau ? Remontre-moi la photo !

Junsu ressorti son porte-feuille et montra la photo à YooChun.

-Mais vous vous ressemblez pas énormément ! On voit l'air de famille mais de là à dire que vous êtes jumeaux... J'aurais jamais deviné !

-Je sais tout le monde nous le dit.

-Il est où ton frère ?

-Il fait ses études en Chine.

-Oh c'est cool.

-Oui.

Yoochun rescruta la photo.

-C'est dingue ce qu'il peut faire plus vieux que toi, rajouta-t-il.

-Non mais c'est bon ! En rajoute pas !, s'offusqua Junsu.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te frustrer, rigola YooChun.

-C'est ça ! Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès ! Allez rends-moi cette photo !

-Non Non, dit YooChun en se levant.

-Rend !

-Non.

YooChun commença a esquiver les vaines tentatives de Junsu pour reprendre sa photo. Il se lit à courir dans la petite maison, Junsu à ses trousses pour récupérer son bien.

-S'il te plait Yoo' ! Rends la moi !

-Viens la chercher.

Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et contourna le lit. Junsu tenta le tout pour le tout et se jeta littéralement sur YooChun qui tomba à la renverse, l'emportant dans sa chute. Il lui arracha la photo des mains en rigolant, mais il arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard de YooChun. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient tomber dans une position plus qu'étrange. En effet Junsu était assis à califourchon sur les hanches de YooChun qui lui était allongé sur le lit.

-Junsu... Tu devrais bouger..., murmura YooChun.

Junsu savait qu'il devait se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcher. Il avait envie de rester ainsi, de provoquer les ardeurs de YooChun.

-'Su... relève-toi.

Junsu resta silencieux. Il avait décidé, il ne bougerait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie.

-Pitié Junsu, pousses-tioi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Relèves-toi sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Junsu se baissa et enfouti sa tête dans le cou de YooChun. Il remonta un peu son visage pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille un petit :

-Alors ne te retiens-pas.

YooChun écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire subir à Junsu ce que tant d'hommes lui avaient fait... Mais peut-être serait-ce différent.

-Junsu... Tu es sur ?, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Junsu se redressa un peu et colla ses lèvres contre celles de YooChun. Le plus vieux répondit au baiser et d'un coup de hanche il intervertit leur place.

-Tu n'as pas peur 'Su ?

-Un peu..., admit celui-ci.

-Je serais doux je te le promets.

Junsu le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. YooChun déposa ses lèvres à la naissance de sa mâchoire et descendit le long de son coup, embrassant et mordillant la peau blanche. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son cadet le remontant doucement pour enfin le retirer. Il regarda un instant les torse bie, taillé de Juns avant de fondre dessus pour embrasser chaques parcelles de peau offerte à lui. Il s'attarda sur le têton droit, le mordillant légèrement. Junsu poussa un léger gémissement, un tourbillon de sensation l'assaillirent. YooChun enleva son propre tee-shirt et colla son torse nu contre celui du lycée, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne fut exquise. Il n'en finissait plus d'embrassait et de lécher le torse de Junsu tandis que celui-ci étouffer quelques gémissements dans sa main. Enfin le plus vieux délaissa son torse pour revenir à ses lèvres charnues, l'emportant dans un baiser passioné. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Junsu pour arriver sur le pantalon du jeune homme. Il défit les boutons ce qui libéra la pression que Junsu ressentait depuis maintenant quelques instants. Il fit descendre le jean le long de ses jambes et le fit rejoindre leur tee-chirt. Junsu se sentit rougir lorsqu'il vit le brun observer la bosse sour son caleçon. YooChun fit une trainée de baisers le long du torse de Junsu, repassant par les points sensibles qu'il avait pu repérer. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, et passa une main sous l'élastique du boxer de Junsu pour le faire descendre. Il le jeta au sol avant d'enlever son jean. Junsu eu soudain très hont de trouver nu devant YooChun, par réflex il mit ses mains devant sa virilité.

-N'es pas honte 'Su, tu es si beau, murmura YooChun.

Le plus vieux attrapa l'une des mains de Junsu et la plaqua sur le lit. Il n'eut pas de mal à lui faire enlever sa deuxième main pour enfin pouvoir l'admirer tout entier. Junsu était un ange, il resplandissait. YooChun se rallongea sur lui et atrrapa ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Puis il descendit dans son cou, sur son torse, et enfin il posa ses lèvres sur la virilité tendue de son cadet, qui se cambra et gémit sans retenue. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette partie si sensible, il continua en embrassat le creux de sa cuisse. Il abandonna quelques secondes le corps en transe de Junsu pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit, il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant, jugeant qu'il serait fort utile, et un préservatif. A la vue de ce que YooChun sortait, Junsu s'était quelque peu crispé.

-Il va falloir que tu te détendes un peu 'Su, lui dit calmement YooChun.

-Désolé, souffla celui-ci.

YooChun recommenca ses baisers dans le cou de Junsu, tout en le masturbant pour qu'il se détende. Bientôt il put entendre les gémissements de son cadets, ce qui le fit sourire. Il enduisit ses doigt de lubrifiant et en inserra un dans l'intimité de Junsu. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais pas de douleur. Ce fut autre chose lorsque YooChun en fit pénetrer un deuxième, cette fois il ressentit de la gène mélée à de la douleur.

-Respire ça va passer, lui dit YooChun.

JunSu respira profondément alors que YooChun bougeait ses doigts pour décrisper ses muscles. Puis soudain Junsu cria littéralement de plaisir, YooChun venait de toucher sa prostate. Il réitéra le même mouvement plusieurs fois d'affilées.

-Mon ange... Tu penses que tu es prêt ?, le questionna YooChun.

-Oui... Viens..., haleta le plus jeune.

YooChun enleva son caleçon trempé de pré-cum, attrapa le préservatis et l'enfila avec attention.

-JunSu... tu devrais te retourner, se sera plus confortable pour toi... Comme c'est la première.

Junsu le regarda et s'exécuta, il se retourna, et YooChun lui demanda de rester à quatres pattaes sur le lit. Le brun se mit derrière lui et se positionna devant son intimité, mais Junsu était trop stressé, il ne pouvait pas entrer en lui ainsi, et manqué de lui faire encore plus mal.

-'Su, détends-toi mon ange...

-Désolé... J'y arrive pas...

-JunSu... Je t'aime !

Junsu ouvrit de grands yeux et cessa immédiatement de penser à ce qu'il allait faire. YooChun profita de cet instant pour commencer à entrer en lui. Le plus jeune poussa un léger cri, qu'il étouffa en se mordant la main. Des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux alors que YooChun continuait de s'enfoncer en lui.

-Yoo'... Ca fait trop mal, sanglota-t-il.

-Pardon, pardon.

YooChun stoppa tout mouvement, il n'avait pas finit de pénétrer dans cette antre chaude et il lui fallut un immense contrôle pour ne pas y aller brutalement tant le plaisir était intense.

-Pitié Yoo'... Avances ou recules mais ne restes pas comme ça... J'ai trop mal.

Cette fois Junsu pleurait réellement. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une aussi forte douleur. YooChun obéit à son amant et entra en lui jusqu'à la garde, là il stoppa tout mouvement. Il serra le dos de Junsu contre son torse et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Sa main caresser le ventre chaud de son cadet, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la douleur.

-Ca va ?, questionna YooChun, inquiet.

-La douleur commences à diminuer... Mais ça fait si mal..., haleta le plus jeune.

YooChun s'en voulait énormément de lui faire subir ça, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se souvint de sa première fois à lui aussi, cet affreux sentiment de déchirure. Il glissa sa main sur le sexe de Junsu et commença un série de caresse pour détourner son attention de la sensation de gène. Au bout de quelques minutes, où YooChun se retint de faire tout mouvement malgrès la tentation, les hanches de Junsu se mirent à bouger d'elles mêmes, leur arrachant un soupir.

-'Su..., murmura YooChun comme pour lui demander l'autoristation de bouger.

-Bouge YooChun, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

En effet la sensation de douleur avait presque disparue et Junsu se dit que c'était le moment. YooChun fit un premier aller-retour à l'intérieur de son cadet, avec la plus grande douceur. Junsu ferma les yeux et cambra son dos. Le plaisir arrivait. Le brun recommença le même mouvement plusieurs fois, mettant un peu plus de force, se grisant des gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. Junsu avait agripper les draps et les serrer avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchissaient. Puis il eut envie de plus, plus de vitesses, plus de profondeur, mais il n'osait le demander.

-'Su..., gémit YooChun.

-Ah.. Yoo'.. Pl-Plus vite, soupira Junsu.

Il rougit légèrement de sa demande, mais YooChun s'exécuta. Il accéléra le rythme des coups de buttoir et entrant en lui plus profondément. Soudain Junsu poussa un violent cri, tout les muscles de son corp se tendirent. YooChun venait de toucher son point sensible. Le brun refit le même mouvement, encore et encore, étouffant ses gémissements rauques dans le cou de Junsu qui s'était redressé, se retrouvant à genoux sur le lit, YooChun dérrière lui dans la même position.

-Yoo' je... Aaah... Je v-vais...

YooChun compris ce que voulait dire son amant, il accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements de hanches, attrapa la virilité de Junsu et adopta le même rythme avec son poignet. Un grand gémissement sortit des lèvres du lycéen alors qu'il répandait sa substance laiteuse dans la main de YooChun. Sentant les muscles de son cadet se reserrer sur son sexe, le brun se relacha dans l'intimité de JunSu. Tout deux étaient essouflés, leur corps tremblants et couvert de sueur étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

-Moi aussi, chuchota Junsu qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Hein ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

YooChun sourit tendrement avant de se retirer doucement du corps de Junsu. Il tomba sur le lit, suivit de peu par son cadet qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Désolé si ça à fait si mal, murmura YooChun.

-Ce n'est rien, marmona Junsu qui semblait s'endormir.

-Tu dors ?, demanda YooChun surpris.

-J'suis épuisé, admit le plus jeune.

YooChun rigola tout en remontant la couette sur eux. Junsu se nicha un peu plus contre son amant, humant son odeur qu'il aimait tant, pui s'endormi profondément. YooChun le regarda, attendrit, caressant ses cheveux humides, puis il finit par le rejoindre dans le bras de Morphée.

PS : Je tient à m'excuser pour l'élipse des quelques jours que JunSu passe chez YooChun, mais je n'étais pas inspiré pour ça. J'espère que vous avez apprécier quand même =) (et j'attends avec impatience l'avis de Pikachu *_*)


	12. Chapitre 11

JunSu se réveilla quand un rayon de soleil traversa le rideau et éclaira son visage, le réchauffant un peu. Il ouvrit un œil mais fut éblouis alors il tourna la tête en grognant un peu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux son regard tomba sur le réveil. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà midi passé. YooChun l'avait donc épuisé à ce point là ? D'ailleurs en parlant de YooChun où était-il ? JunSu regarda autour de lui mais ne le vit pas, il décida alors de se lever pour partir à sa recherche. Il se redressa un peu et voulut bouger mais une atroce douleur se répandit dans le bas de son dos jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Un petit cri lui échappa et il retomba sur le lit, allongé de tout son long. Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte alors il se cacha sous la couette. Oui.. c'était très puéril il le savait. Son cri, très peu masculin, avait du alerter son aîné et maintenant il allait passer pour quoi lui ? Une chochotte... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-JunSu ! Ca va ?, demanda un YooChun affolé.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'approcha donc du mont de couette et tira dessus, mais JunSu la tenait bien.

-JunSu... Je sais que tu es réveillé alors réponds moi. Pourquoi tu as crié ?

-J'ai pas crié..., marmonna-t-il sous la couette.

-Si tu as crié. Tu sais la maison est pas grande j'ai entendu.

JunSu soupira un peu.. Oui c'est vrai. Même les voisins avaient du l'entendre.

-Bon oui d'accord j'ai crié.

YooChun s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle son cadet avait crié. Il avait certainement du vouloir se lever.

-Tu as mal 'Su ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui..., murmura JunSu honteux.

YooChun se releva et empoigna la couette. Mais JunSu ne la lâchait pas.

-Sors de là !, ordonna-t-il

-Non !

-JunSu... sors.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai honte..

YooChun leva un sourcil.

-Honte ?

-Oui. J'suis une chochotte hein ?

-Idiot. Sors de là tout de suite.

JunSu hésita encore un peu puis finalement il se résigna et sortit sa tête de sous la couette. Ses joues étaient teintées d'une jolie couleur rose qui le rendait encore plus adorable. YooChun se baissa et colla ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune avec tendresse. Il se recula doucement et lui fit un sourire.

-Tu n'es pas une chochotte, loin de là. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai eu mal après ma première fois.

JunSu releva les yeux vers lui et fut soulagé. Il avait été bête de penser que YooChun allait se moquer de lui.

-Allez viens j'vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche bien chaude devrait te faire du bien.

-J'suis... Tout nu, répondit JunSu en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la couette.

-Et alors... Tout à l'heure.. J'ai tout vu, dit-il fièrement.

-AAH ! Chut.. C'est gênant.

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant.. Fais pas ton prude après ce qu'on a fait hein !, rigola YooChun.

JunSu marmonna en rougissant un peu plus. Il se décida tout de même à bouger un peu, serrant les dents essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur. Il posa les pieds au sol et YooChun vint le soutenir pour se lever. Une grimace fit place sur le visage du plus jeune alors que tout deux avançaient vers la salle d'eau.

-Désolé c'est de ma faute si tu as mal.

-Non ne dis pas ça ! Et puis.. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

YooChun laissa un petit sourire orner son visage. Il lâcha JunSu arrivé devant la douche et commença à partir en lui disant de prendre son temps. Il attendit son cadet émettre une petite plainte alors il se retourna, un sourire sadique plaquer sur les lèvres.

-Tu as mal là mais... Avoues, tu as carrément aimé hein ?

-Qu-qu-QUOI ?, bégaya-t-il

-Oh ne nies pas ! Tu fais genre là à faire ton prude et ton timide mais on me la fait pas à moi !

JunSu ouvrit de grands yeux. YooChun prit ça pour de l'incompréhension et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- « Hum... YooChun.. Plus.. hum.. » gémit-il en imitant clairement la voix de son amant.

Ledit amant devint rouge pivoine, il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Le plus vieux explosa de rire et se dépêcha de quitter la salle de bain avant que son petit-ami ne se remette. Et il fit bien car il put entendre un projectile s'écraser contre la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

-YOOCHUN ! J'TE DETESTE ! ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

Il continua de maudire YooChun tout en entrant dans la cabine de douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps endoloris. Mais au fond... YooChun avait raison, il avait vraiment aimé ça, malgré la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir. Etait-il masochiste ? Non.. En tout cas il n'en parlerait certainement pas à son aîné de peur que celui-ci ne parte au quart de tour et l'entraîne dans des jeux sadomasochistes plutôt douteux. De son côté YooChun avait pour but de préparer quelque chose à manger. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, jouer et se moquer comme un ado normal. Avant il aimait tellement rire et s'amuser, mais depuis la mort de ses parents il ne l'avait plus vraiment fait. Grâce à JunSu il se retrouvait lui-même.. En parlant de JunSu, celui-ci était en train de s'habiller, pendant qu'il se savonnait, il avait pris une importante décision. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre YooChun qui préparait du riz.

-'Chun.. Je vais tout dire à ma mère.

YooChun lâcha la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il allait lui avouer pour lui et son père ? JunSu se rendit compte que YooChun avait mal compris et qu'il pensait certainement qu'il allait parler de son père.

-Ah ! Non non non ! J'compte pas parler de ce que mon père t'a fait..

A ce souvenir, YooChun baissa honteusement la tête. Il voulait vraiment oublier tout ça. Même s'il savait que dans trois jours la réalité lui arriverait en pleine face de nouveau.

-Non.. J'vais lui dire que je suis... amoureux.. D'un homme.., il rougit un peu en disant ça.

-Tu vas vraiment lui dire ?

-Oui, je suis décidé ! J'irais demain..

-Demain ?

-Oui je... J'arriverais pas à marcher jusque là-bas aujourd'hui je crois..

YooChun retint son rire en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne devait pas rire, après tout il n'y avait rien de drôle. Bon si peut-être un peu. Mais il ne rigola pas. Il se rapprocha de son cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bien là, il voulait ne plus jamais quitter cette place, rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il devait trouver un moyen de quitter son « travail », de quitter la rue, quoi qu'il arrive il ne devait pas y retourner. Il voulait revenir dans le droit chemin, tout recommencer. YooChun voulait faire ça pour lui et surtout, pour JunSu. Sinon dans trois jours il devrait affronter son regard triste et le laisser souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire.

-'Chun.. Tu penses à quoi ?

-Hum ? Oh, à rien. On va manger ?

-Oui ! Je meurs de faim.

Le plus vieux relâcha sa prise et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et la plaisanterie. JunSu raconta au brun les anecdotes de son enfance et les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire avec JunHo, son frère. Quand ils eurent fini de manger il était déjà presque quatre heure de l'après midi. Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, YooChun s'amusant à mettre de la mousse sur le nez et les joues de son cadet. Une fois fini ils allèrent se vautrer sur la canapé, enfin JunSu lui s'y installa avec un peu plus de mal.

-On regarde un film ?, proposa YooChun.

JunSu acquiesça. Ils regardèrent des films pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir. Ils n'avaient le courage de rien à part ça à vrai dire. Il finirent même par s'endormir sur le canapé. Quand YooChun se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était très tôt, le jour n'étais pas encore levé. Il avait des courbatures partout, dues à la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. JunSu, lui, dormait toujours alors il commença à se lever doucement. Mais à peine eut-il fait un mouvement que JunSu ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh désolé je t'ai réveillé..

JunSu secoua légèrement la tête en se frottant les yeux. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'attirer de nouveau YooChun vers lui, de passer ses bras autour de son cou, comme un enfant câline son doudou, et de les faire basculer tout deux en arrière. Le plus vieux, totalement attendri, se laissa faire.

-Il est quelle heure.. ?, soupira JunSu.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il doit être tôt Il ne fait pas encore vraiment jour.

-Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ?, grogna-t-il.

-Dis donc Monsieur le grincheux, tu serais pas de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

-Non.. Pis c'est pas le matin là ! C'est encore la nuit.

YooChun rigola doucement. Il resta collé contre son cadet un moment avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement réveillé. Ils se levèrent pour manger un peu. Ils devaient aller chercher JanDi dans peu de temps. Le temps de se doucher et ils sortirent de la petite maison, emmitouflés dans leur manteau.

* * *

-JanDi !

YooChun ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir la petite brune qui s'y précipita.

-Oppa.., chuchota-t-elle une fois contre lui.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

La fillette hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers JunSu et lui fit un coucou de sa petite main. Le gjeune homme répondit à son signe de la même façon.

-On va chercher ton sac et on rentre.

Le brun attrapa la main de sa sœur et se dirigea vers le bus pour prendre le bagage de celle-ci. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, la fillette tenant la main des deux plus âgés et une fois qu'ils furent seul tous les trois JanDi se mit à parler.

-JunSu oppa ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait de la poterie !

JunSu ne répondit pas tout de suite, pas encore habitué à entendre la voix de la jeune fille.

-Cest super JanDi. Je suis content que tu te sois bien amusée.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à être arrivé au bord de la rivière. Junsu lâcha doucement la main de la fillette et se tourna vers YooChun.

-'Chun, je vais aller chez mes parents maintenant.

Le plus vieux acquiesca avec uun petit sourire triste. Il lui lança un « Fighting » muet et JunSu pris le chemin de sa maison. Son cœur battait un peu vite, il avait peur. La route lui parrut trop courte aujourd'hui et ses avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra chez lui. Sa mère passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

-JunSu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Non. Je dois te parler, est-ce que papa est là ?

Sa mère secoua la tête, un regard mi-étonné, mi-inquiet. Pourquoi son fils était-il revenu pour lui parler au juste ? JunSu s'approcha de sa mère, lui déposa un bisous sur la joue avant de l'entraîner par le bras vers le canapé du salon.

-Viens, allons nous asseoir.

-Tu m'inquiètes JunSu. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, et ça me fait un peu peur.

-JunSu.., son expression était totalement paniquée.

-Maman je..

JunSu pris une grande inspiration. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures et lui dire directement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je suis gay.

JunSu fut choqué de voir une expression de soulagement s'installer sur le visage de sa mère. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise, ou même en colère ?

-C'est pas une blague hein, précisa-t-il.

-Je ne voudrais pas te blesser mon chéri mais, j'te connais par cœur et, je le savais déjà.

-PARDON ?

Pour le coup, s'était lui le plus surpris des deux.

-Je le sais depuis un moment déjà. Tu sais quand tu avais quatre an, tu as commandé une dinette à noël, alors que ton frère a commandé un circuit de voiture. Quand vous aviez quatorze ans, pour votre anniversaire, on vous a emmené dans un parc d'attraction. Tu te souviens, il y avait ce défilé de personnages Disney..

JunSu hocha la tête et sourit à ce souvenir.

-Vous avez tout de suite repéré celle qui faisait cendrillon. JunHo s'est exclamé « Comme elle est belle cette fille ! » alors que toi tu t'extasiais sur la robe qu'elle portait. Tu m'as même dit que la couleur aller parfaitement avec son teint.

Plus sa mère parlait, plus JunSu se disait qu'il s'était voilé la face trop longtemps. Maintenant tout cela semblait si évident.

-Quand JunHo a rammené sa première petite-amie à la maison tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre et tu as boudé. Pas parce que tu étais jaloux de ton frère. Non tu étais jaloux que cette fille ait un si joli visage. Au fond.. Je l'ai toujours su JunSu. Aucune personne ne te connait mieux que moi.

Elle lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. JunSu ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Sa mère l'avait su avant lui. Il se découvrait des aspects déjà connu par cette femme qui lui portait tant d'amour. Il eut les larmes aux yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je suis heureux.

-Tu es heureux que je ne te mettes pas à la porte en criant que tu n'es plus mon fils parce que tu aimes les hommes ?

JunSu secoua un peu la tête.

-Non, je suis heureux que tu sois ma mère.

Madame Kim eut un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ce fut certainement la plus belle chose, le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait dit.

* * *

YooChun et JanDi s'était arrêté au cimetière sur le chemin du retour. Ca faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils n'y avaient pas été. La brunette raconta son petit voyage et elle parla même de JunSu. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire un seul instant. Il repartirent, main dans la main, vers leur maison. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, YooChun remarqua au loin uns silhouette tristement familière. L'homme se dirigeait vers eux, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-JanDi.. Retournes dans le cimetière.

-Mais oppa !

-Pas de « mais », retournes y. Je viens te chercher dans un instant.

La petit fille rebroussa chemin, un air boudeur sur son visage enfantin. YooChun la regarda passer la petite grille et se tourna de nouveau vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'était considérablement rapproché.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne travailler pas ?, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Quel accueil chaleureux YooChun, merci.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de toiser l'homme devant lui.

-On m'a appris que tu ne travaillais pas cette semaine.. Je ne te trouve pas très malade pourtant. Pourquoi restes-tu chez toi ?

-Ca ne vous regardes pas !

-J'espère pour toi que cela n'a rien avoir avec mon fils..

YooChun fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien si ! Ca en a un !

-Me dis pas que lui aussi se paye tes services, railla l'homme.

Il le regarda avec mépris. Il avait beau aimer JunSu de tout son être, cet homme là le dégoûter au plus haut point à présent.

-Il n'est pas comme vous.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en es secrètement tombé amoureux hein ?

-Ca n'a rien de secret ! Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi !

Il regretta un peu d'avoir dit ça. Après tout son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et s'il s'en prenait à JunSu. Plongé dans ses pensées, YooChun ne vit pas la main de l'homme arriver pour s'abattre sur sa joue. La giffle émit un claquement bruyant.

-Je t'interdis d'aimer mon fils ! Il ne t'aimera jamais, et toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Il est un peu tard pour me dire ça... les sentiments sont là, nous n'y pouvont rien.

Deuxième giffle. YooChun tourna la tête sous la puissance du coup.

-As-tu pensé un peu à lui ? Il a un avenir en or devant lui. Il peut être médecin, avocat, professeur.. Crois-tu qu'une relation avec toi pourrait lui apporter quelque chose ? Être l'amant d'un prostitué... Si ça se sait, il pourrait être rejeté, ne pas être embauché. Tu comptes vraiment lui gâcher la vie ? Être avec toi ne peut que lui apporter du mal ! Il ne tirera rien de bon de toi !

YooChun était totalement horrifié... Pas par les paroles du père de son amant. Il était horrifié de se rendre compte que tout ça était vrai. Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide devant lui et sa respiration avait accélérée.

-Tu vois.. Toi même tu t'en rends compte. Tu n'es que nuisance. Tu es sans intérêts, insignifiant.. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'aimera encore quand tu retourneras là-bas ? Non..

L'homme eut un rire malsain. Un rire mauvais qui fit frissonner le brun.

-Laisse mon fils tranquille et retournes sur ton trottoir sale pute.

Sur ces mots il commença à partir, donnant un coup d'épaule au jeune homme. Celui-ci était au bord des larmes. Tout se bousculer dans sa tête. Il avait raison... sur toute la ligne. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste et ne pas penser à JunSu ?

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, JunSu revint vers la petite maison en bois. Il toqua un coup à la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, se délectant dans la chaleur de la pièce.

-J'suis là !, dit-il joyeusement.

Mais sa joie se dissipa assez vite. YooChun était assis à la table, table sur laquelle son propre sac était fait et fermé.

-'Chun ?, murmura-t-il.

YooChun déglutit difficilement sa salive avant de tourner la tête vers son cadet.

-Pars d'ici JunSu, rentre chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-Rentre..

Junsu s'approcha de son amant et lui lança un regard perdu.

-Mais.. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'une raison JunSu ?

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille !

YooChun se leva, attrapa le sac et le mit dans les mains de JunSu d'une façon plutôt brutale. Puis il le poussa vers la porte.

-Pars !

-YooChun... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

JunSu commençait à vraiment avoir peur. YooChun le suppliait intérieurement de partir, de ne pas l'obliger à donner une raison.

-Tais-toi et dégages !

-Non. Dis moi pourquoi ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne veux plus de toi JunSu..

-C'est faux. Je ne te crois pas.. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas JunSu ! J'ai joué avec toi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'est que ton père me fiche la paix alors je me suis servis de toi et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. Tu étais si innocent, te duper fut facile ! Tu es stupide JunSu... tellement stupide. C'en est même ridicule. Tu me fais pitié..

Ce fut comme recevoir un énorme coup de poing pour JunSu. Alors... Il avait été berné ? Ca faisait mal.. Tellement mal. Il pensait vraiment être aimé de YooChun. Et lui, il était bêtement tomber amoureux à son tour. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur semblait se déchirer et sa fierté enterré.

-Pars..., souffla YooChun

JunSu ouvrit la porte et partit en courant. Le brun tomba à genoux au sol et laissa couler les larmes à son tour. Ce qu'il lui avait dit... Cétait trop. Ca lui avait fait tellement de peine. Il aimait JunSu, oui vraiment il l'aimait. Et c'est parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il avait fait ça. Il ne devait pas rester avec une personne comme lui. Il remonta sa main dans ses cheveux et un cri rauque lui échappa. Il souffrait.. Oui c'était de la souffrance à l'état pure, rien d'autre. Allait-il s'en remettre un jour... il en doutait. Il apprendrait juste à vivre avec. Pour le bien de celui qu'il chérissait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le quitter. Même si ça faisait atrocement mal.

JunSu courait à en perdre haleine. Ses sanglots avaient redoublé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu croire que YooChun était différent ? Il s'arrêta près de la rivière et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro...

« Allo ? »

-Hyung..., JunSu avait du mal à parler dû à ses pleurs.

« JunSu ? », répondit une voix inquiète

-Hyung... J'ai si mal...


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir ! Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu sur le site j'en ai bien conscience. Mais bon j'ai eu plusieurs imprévus au cours de l'année passé. Bref. Mais je ne suis pas resté inactive pour autant. J'ai un peu écris. Je posterais tout ça au fil des jours et je commence par le chapitre 12 de L'Ombre et la Lumière. C'est aussi l'avant-dernier chapitre._

* * *

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre où JunSu se trouvait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre sachant bien que la personne rentrerait. Un jeune homme brun rentra dans la pièce. Doucement il vint s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune lycéen.

-JunSu... Tu devrais te lever.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allongeait aux côtés de JunSu, collant son torse au dos du jeune homme. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans le cou du plus petit.

-'Su... Ça fait une semaine que tu restes enfermer dans ta chambre dans le noir. S'il te plaît, lève toi.

En effet JunSu n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis maintenant une semaine. Depuis le jour où YooChun l'avait renvoyé chez lui. Depuis le jour où il avait appelé son frère en larme.

-JunHo... Je ne peux pas.

Le plus vieux soupira une énième fois. Les peines de cœur, il connaissait. Mais JunSu était particulièrement sensible et il avait peur que son frère tombe dans le dépression et s'y noie.

-Avoir le cœur brisé, c'est une étape vers le monde des adultes tu sais. On passe tous en moyenne une fois par là. Tu ne dois pas laisser ça t'abattre JunSu.

Une unique coula sur la joue de JunSu alors qu'il fermait les paupières. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement et dans un mouvement brusque il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans le torse du plus vieux. Une multitude de larmes suivirent la première alors que JunSu s'agrippait au tee-shirt de son frère.

-Il m'a utilisé. Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé JunHo... Il me l'a totalement arraché. C'est comme si il m'avait volé quelque chose mais non. Comme un abruti je le lui ai offert sur un plateau d'argent. Je suis tellement naïf. Comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance ?

JunHo ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer un peu plus sa prise autour du corps tremblant de son jumeau. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de JunSu ne se stoppent totalement. Il s'était rendormis. Doucement le grand brun se leva et reparti avec le bol vide de JunSu. Ils lui apportaient, à tour de rôle sa mère et lui, de la nourriture dans sa chambre.

Une autre semaine passa sans que l'état de JunSu s'améliore. Sa mère et son frère ne savaient plus quoi faire. Quant à son père, pour le peu qu'il était à la maison, il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Il savait très bien pourquoi son fils était dans cet état. Mais il s'en remettrait selon lui.

Et puis un matin arriva, JunSu quitta son lit, ouvrit ses volets et laissa son corps se réchauffer à la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait plus une once de tristesse en lui, plus une seule larme à pleurer. Il n'y avait plus que de la colère et de l'amertume dans sa tête. YooChun l'avait fait énormément souffrir, peut-être un peu trop, pour l'innocent jeune homme qu'il était. Le petit garçon naïf qui avait pardonné les erreurs de ce prostitué sans paroles. Ce garçon n'existait plus à partir de ce jour. Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers lentement.

-JunSu !

JunHo se leva du divan et marcha en direction de son frère qu'il prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il était heureux de le revoir sur pieds après 2 semaines. Toute la journée JunSu agît comme si de rien était, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si YooChun, son père, la tristesse, la colère... Comme si tout ça n'existait pas. Il se promena avec son frère et sa mère, respirant le grand air qui lui avait tout de même manqué. Puis le soir arriva vite.

-Maman, je vais rejoindre un ami chez lui. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Sa mère fut un peu réticente au début au vu de son précédent comportement, craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Puis finalement JunHo la convint de le laisser revoir un peu ses amis. JunSu remercia son frère et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il faisait froid dehors alors il mit un gros pull et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou où il cacha le bas de son visage. Il glissa son portable et son portefeuille dans sa poche et sortit de chez lui. Il savait très bien où se rendre, c'était comme si il connaissait le chemin par cœur alors qu'il ne s'y était jamais rendu avant. Les rues étaient affreusement sombres et peu fréquentées à cette heure. Il ne s'agissait pas du centre ville en même temps. Mais ses pas n'en furent que plus déterminés.

* * *

YooChun ouvrit la portière de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait, récupéra rapidement son argent et sortit à toute vitesse de l'habitacle à l'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration et de parfum bon marché. Il marcha un peu et une fois que la voiture eut tourné au coin il se pencha et recracha la substance blanchâtre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Alors Micky... Le sperme t'effraies maintenant ?

YooChun se redressa, essuyant le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de main. Il regarda l'un de ses « collègues » passer devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, comptant tranquillement sa liasse de billets. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, tout ça l'écœurait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de vomir... Non il avait envie de mourir. Si JanDi n'était pas là il serait certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne voulait plus de ce « métier » humiliant. Il ne voulait plus passer devant la glace et haïr ce qu'il y voyait. Il ne voulait plus être lui, ce jeune garçon de 18 ans trop mûr pour son âge. Qui avait vu bien trop d'horreur et qui en avait subit bien plus. Mais... Il y avait JanDi et surtout il y avait son proxénète. Son proxénète qui lui avait prêté 6 millions de won pour garder sa misérable maison. 6 millions de won qu'il n'arrivait pas à rembourser. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à nourrir correctement sa sœur. Comment rembourser une telle somme ? Alors il n'avait pas le choix... Il devait continuer de travailler pour lui, lui verser de l'argent et nourrir sa sœur. Tout en maudissant sa vie il avança vers la rue où il avait l'habitude d'aller.

-Micky ! Il y a un client pour toi !

Une voix le sortie de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour voir ce fameux client. Il devait être comme tous les autres. Répugnant. Il plissa les yeux dans la pénombre pour y voir plus clair. Son sang se glaça. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant et son cœur se serra.

-Ju.. JunSu.., bafouilla-t-il.

Le jeune lycéen, qu'il avait connu si timide et si réservé, s'approcha de lui et attrapa vivement sa main. Il l'entraîna à sa suite et YooChun ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Ils continuèrent d'avancer encore, JunSu l'emmener vers une ruelle isolé. Le plus vieux parut reprendre ses esprits et il tira sur la main de son cadet.

-JunSu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tirer de nouveau sur la main de YooChun et de le traîner de force. Mais cette fois le plus vieux se débattit.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi JunSu !

Mais le plus jeune n'en démordait pas. Il continua d'avancer, plus lentement à cause de son aîné qui le retenait.

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne ferais plus rien avec toi ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais !

Cette fois JunSu s'arrêta net. Il se tourna vers YooChun, une lueur encore inconnue du plus vieux dans les yeux.

-Oh vraiment ?, demanda-t-il.

YooChun eut un mouvement de recul. JunSu... Le JunSu qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus le même.

-JunSu..

-Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais Micky !

Le grand brun ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente de ce surnom que seul ses clients utilisaient. JunSu fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie des billets.

-Je ne t'ai pas payé.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix de JunSu. Rien qui pouvait laisser transparaître de la tristesse en tout cas.

-Je suis venu payer ma pute !, hurla-t-il.

YooChun retint un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu son cadet comme ça.

-JunSu... Arrête..

Le lycéen lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit un peu, avant de plaquer son aîné sur un mur. Celui-ci ne put rien faire, bien trop choqué. Et surtout bien trop faible. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait presque rien.

-JunSu... Tu me fais mal ! Arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait devenir comme ça ! Tu n'es pas content du résultat !

Les genoux de YooChun chancelèrent et il se retrouva bientôt au sol.

-S'il te plaît arrêtes...

La façade était tombé. YooChun pleurait. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Tous ses mensonges... Il avait pourtant essayer de jouer l'indifférent encore une fois. Comme deux semaines auparavant. Mais il avait échoué. Comment faire ça quand on voit l'homme qu'on aime devenir un monstre. On monstre qu'on a soit même créé.

-Tu pleures ? Tu pleures alors que c'est à moi que tu as fait du mal ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu t'es joué de moi. Tu m'as fais souffrir. Tu m'as humilié. Tu m'as dégoûté de l'amour ! Je te hais... Et c'est toi qui pleure ? Tu devrais avoir honte !

-'Su...

-Oh non ! NON ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu ne vois donc pas ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ?

Tout en criant ça les larmes dévalaient le long des joues de JunSu. Son ancien comportement menaçait de refaire surface. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester le jeune homme froid et sans cœur qu'il tentait d'être. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement. Il voulait faire un peu souffrir YooChun aussi. Si il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre mentalement c'est alors physiquement qu'il le ferait. Il leva le bras, le poing serré, regardant YooChun à ses pieds. Mais alors qu'il allait le frapper, sans même que l'aîné ne tente d'esquiver, vaincu, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

-JunSu arrêtes !

Le lycéen se tourna immédiatement, reconnaissant la voix de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que..

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi alors je t'ai suivi, répondit sèchement son jumeau.

YooChun releva la tête pour observer les deux jeunes hommes. Il reconnu le plus grand comme étant le frère de JunSu. Il l'avait vu sur la photo avec laquelle il avait taquiné JunSu quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela lui semblait être des années auparavant.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie JunHo !

-Regarde le JunSu ! Regardes toi ! Qui est en train de briser le cœur de qui au juste ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-C'est lui ! Il m'oblige à faire ça ! Il m'a détruit. A chaque fois que je pense à lui je meurs un petit peu. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, que je repense à quelque chose. Je meurs un peu chaque jours ! Je veux que ça cesse. Je dois faire ça...

Les larmes de JunSu redoublèrent. Celles de YooChun aussi. Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal, JunHo l'aida un peu.

-Frappes-moi JunSu..., murmura YooChun.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent d'un même geste vers lui.

-Frappes-moi si ça peut t'aider. Payes moi si ça te permets de m'oublier. Insultes-moi si ça te fais te sentir mieux.

YooChun ne voulait plus jouer la comédie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que JunSu souffre ou que sa vie soit détruite. JunHo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce prostitué réagissait-il de la sorte ? Était-ce normal de s'amuser avec un jeune homme puis de le laisser se défouler sur soit pour éviter qu'il souffre ? Il en doutait fortement. Non.. Ce n'était décemment pas possible. Personne n'agissait de la sorte sauf... Sauf s'il y avait des sentiments quelque part. JunSu lui se contentait de regarder YooChun, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, quand la voix de son frère le plongea dans une profonde stupeur.

-Tu aimes JunSu n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

Sa voix avait tranché le silence de la nuit noire et froide comme une coup de couteau. YooChun avait cessé de respirer. JunSu lui avait cessé de penser. Tout ça devenait bien trop compliqué pour lui.

-Je... Non.. Je.., bafouilla YooChun.

-Arrêtes de mentir ! Tu peux peut-être berner mon frère mais pas moi !

JunSu tourna des yeux emplis de larmes vers YooChun, le suppliant du regard de dire ou de faire quelque chose.

-Je... l'aime.., souffla-t-il tellement bas que JunSu eu du mal à entendre. Il n'avait plus le cœur à mentir.

-Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

JunSu était pétrifié. YooChun venait de dire qu'il l'aimait après lui avoir brisé le cœur. Son cerveau était comme court-circuité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et YooChun ne répondait pas à son frère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Bien sûr, malgré la colère et l'amertume, il aimait toujours le grand brun. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier si vite. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Que cachait-il ? Il craqua et se jeta à son cou. Trahissant ses intentions premières et redevenant ce petit être naïf et fragil.

-Chun.. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Si tu savais comme ça fait mal..., pleurnicha-t-il.

Après une longue hésitation YooChun passa ses bras autour du corps de son cadet. Comme ça faisait du bien de le serrer contre lui. De sentir son odeur, de sentir son corps se coller au sien.

-Réponds moi... J'ten supplies..

Mais le brun ne disait toujours rien.

-Pitié YooChun... Je veux savoir..

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton avenir Su. Tu as du potentiel, une magnifique carrière devant toi, une belle vie qui s'annonce. Je suis un prostitué, je vends mon corps pour pouvoir manger. Je suis une honte pour toi. Je ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air que toi...

JunSu se recula brusquement et gifla le plus vieux. YooChun et JunHo restèrent bouche bée face à ce geste inattendu.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti YooChun ! Tu es stupide ! Pourquoi penser des choses pareilles ?

YooChun ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir à raconter que c'était son père qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Il baissa honteusement la tête.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Alors quitte cet endroit... Trouve un autre travail pour t'occuper de JanDi..

-Je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps si j'avais pu JunSu..

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je... Je lui dois de l'argent..

-A qui ?

-A son proxénète, intervint JunHo qui avait bien compris la situation.

JunSu sembla horrifié un instant. Il avait complètement omis l'hypothèse du proxénète.

-Tu lui dois combien ?, continua JunHo

-Bien plus que je ne peux lui payer...

-Combien ?, demanda à son tour JunSu

-Il m'a prêté 6 millions de wons. Je n'en ai remboursé que 5 milles depuis que je travailles.

JunSu fut estomaqué d'entendre ça. JunHo lui, ne laissa rien transparaître. Il regarda son frère, puis l'amant de son jumeau. Il vit la détresse dans leurs regards.

-JunSu... Nous avons de quoi rembourser ça...

-Le compte de papa !, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !, intervint YooChun.

-YooChun... Notre père à ouvert un compte à notre naissance et il y verse un peu d'argent chaque mois pour nous. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Parce que nous savons très bien qu'il pioche dedans pour sa propre petite personne. Mais je suis pratiquement sur qu'il y a bien assez pour rembourser ça.

-Non ! Je refuse que vous dépensiez votre argent pour ça !

JunSu attrapa la main de YooChun et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Chun... Laisse-moi te prêter cet argent. Et rembourse-moi. Trouve un bon travail, et rembourse-moi la totalité si tu le veux. Jour après jour si il le faut. Et... reste avec moi.

YooChun ne sut que répondre et JunSu pris ça pour un oui. Il se rapprocha de son aîné et doucement colla ses lèvres aux siennes. JunHo se sentit soudainement de trop ici. Il toussota légèrement ce qui fit se reculer son frère des lèvres de son amant.

-Il se fait tard Su... Rentrons. Réglons cette histoire demain.

-Je.. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ne veux pas le laisser là.

Il se tourna vers son aîné.

-YooChun, rentre toi aussi. S'il te plait...

Le grand brun acquiesça légèrement. Peu importe si le lendemain son proxénète venait le voir, tout ça prendrait bientôt fin. Ils commencèrent a quitter le lieu que YooChun détestait tant. Ce lieu qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Ce lieu où il n'espérait plus revenir. Ils marchèrent dans le silence, passant les rues vides. Traversant le côté sombre de la ville. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la rivière, pas loin du cimetière.

-C'est ici qu'on se sépare ?, demanda JunHo voyant les deux autres s'arrêter.

JunSu hocha tristement la tête.

-Viens avec moi.., murmura YooChun à l'intention de JunSu.

Celui-ci se tourna d'abord vers YooChun puis vers son frère. Le regard suppliant. JunHo soupira un peu puis sourit légèrement.

-Très bien... Vas-y. Je trouverais une excuse pour maman.

-Merci JunHo !

Le lycéen serra son frère dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa joue. Puis il glissa sa main dans celle de YooChun et tout deux partirent en courant vers la maison du plus vieux.


End file.
